


Son of Thunder

by Isi1dur, LordNairvehlius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (kinda), AU, Actually Competent USJ Villains, Alternate Universe - Disgusting Grape Boy Doesn't Exist, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Aoyama Yuuga is Expelled from U.A. High School, Asgard (Marvel), BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bakugou Katsuki swears, Bifrost, Blond and Green Haired Midoriya Izuku, Blood and Violence, But Bakubro helps, Cause His Dad is Blond, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dramatic Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Fake Science, Female Todoroki Shouto, Fictional Planets, Flirting, Fluff, Hot Midoriya Izuku, Infinity Stones, It's His Sister, Kinda, Magic, Memelord Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Pet, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Midoriya Izuku is Thor's Son, Midoriya Izuku is a Prince, Niðavellir | Nidavellir, Odinforce, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Kaminari Denki, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Past Relationship(s), Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Punmaster?, Scary Midoriya Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Somewhat, Spells & Enchantments, Stabbing, Tall Midoriya Izuku, Thor is Midoriya Izuku's Father, Todoroki Shouto Has a Twin, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), You Decide, bakubro, battle training, but not, not really - Freeform, slight trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isi1dur/pseuds/Isi1dur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordNairvehlius/pseuds/LordNairvehlius
Summary: Quirkless.Freak.DEKU.Midoriya Izuku had these thoughts, these concepts pounded into him from childhood.Or he would have had, had a legend not told him otherwise.
Relationships: (Past) Midoriya Inko/Thor (Marvel), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Thor, Midoriya Izuku & Heimdall, Midoriya Izuku & Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Thor (Marvel), Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shoko
Comments: 308
Kudos: 762





	1. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [LordNairvehlius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordNairvehlius/pseuds/LordNairvehlius) for beta reading

> **At the dawn of the age of quirks, was a group of individuals. Some with quirks, some without. These individuals were known as the _Avengers_. Their alliance predated the present-day hero system most of the world has adopted. **
> 
> **After having grown to an astonishing number, these Avengers took all the known Infinity Stones on Earth for safekeeping. However, upon hearing of a powered individual strong enough to challenge even their combined power, the Avengers decided the Infinity Stones were too great a danger to be kept together on Earth. With the help of the Asgardian Thor, they scattered these stones across the galaxy, out of reach of all who would use them from evil.**
> 
> **Soon after, they met their demise at the hands of this same individual; and their story sank into the realm of legend.**

* * *

“May I ask what your and your husband’s quirks are?”

Inko glanced at Izuku who remained blank-faced and frozen in shock. “Nothing much: I can attract small objects to myself” she floated Izuku’s dropped toy “and his father . .” she bit her lip. “He . . . doesn’t have a quirk.”

The doctor nodded in sympathy, “If he were to going to develop a quirk, he would already have begun showing signs of some variation of your quirk or his father’s parents’ quirks.” He tapped the x-rays on display, “Usually I would say that the presence of the extra toe joint means he almost definitely won’t develop a quirk, but a scan of his internal organs shows he may have already developed a mutation quirk. His internal biology seems completely different from a normal human’s.”

Inko shook her head, “I don’t think that’s part of a quirk, he was born like that. And, if it was a mutation quirk, wouldn’t he have immediately been able to use his abilities?”

The doctor frowned, “That is the case usually. If he hasn’t shown any signs of a quirk, then this phenomenon could be just that: a phenomenon.”

Tears welled up in Izuku’s eyes. _I’m already a freak because I don’t have a quirk; and now I’m even more of one because my body is weird?_

* * *

Inko softly knocked on her son’s door and opened it partially. She heard the faint sounds of sniffling over All Might’s digital laughter. “Izuku, dear? I know- I know what the doctor said, but-”

“Mom?” she stilled and entered the room fully, looking to him with pain in her eyes. “Do you think I can still be a hero?”

Fear lanced through her. Without a quirk he’d be in so much danger! He could- She thought of his father, and lightning sparked through her eyes and heart, “Yes. Yes you can, sweetie. You know how I know? Because you are just like your father. You’re both so strong. You care for others and believe in them even when they don’t believe in themselves. And you both laugh when most people would cower in fear. Did I ever tell you that he’s just like All Might?”

Izuku’s eyes widened in awe, “He- he is?” He sniffled quietly, almost scared to believe what she was saying.

She nodded, walking closer and kneeling in front of his chair. “You know how All Might saved those hundreds of people in all those videos? Well your father saved an entire city once. Even an entire planet.”

Izuku gasped, “Like Thor?! When he saved New York?”

Inko hugged him close and choked out through her tears, “Yes, exactly like Thor. He was always so noble, like a king. Do you know what that makes you? My Little Prince. You’re royalty, Izuku; and princes fight to protect people.” She squeezed him tighter, “You can be a hero.”

* * *

Izuku didn’t tell the other kids about his lack of a quirk. Only Bakugou knew, and he hounded him every day after school, “C’mon Izuchan! We were supposed to get our quirks at the same time! Don’t make me beat it out of you.” He spoke aggressively, but Izuku could hear the undercurrent of anxiety in his voice.

Izuku stood tall and put his fists on his hips, “Don’t worry Kacchan! I’m definitely going to be a hero!”

Bakugou crackled his palms, “You better. And your quirk better be extra powerful so I can beat you and prove I’m the best!”

Izuku smiled as Bakugou stomped toward home. Yeah, even if he didn’t develop a quirk, he would still be a hero with his best friend.

* * *

Six months after the doctor’s appointment, Izuku was sitting in the family room, writing in his hero notebook and watching a video on his phone. He still hadn’t developed a quirk, but he wasn’t worried. Some of the Avengers—the earliest heroes—didn’t even have quirks, and they kept up with the best of the best! That’s why he was studying old footage of them. He grabbed his phone but yelped and dropped it when it sparked, little bits of electricity arcing over it. In seconds it was ruined. Before he could fully process what had just happened, someone knocked at their door.

“Izuku, dear, could you get the door?”

“Sure, Mom!” He jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it partially and peeked into the hall, before slamming the door shut and undoing the chain. “Mom! There’s a big man at the door!”

She came out of the kitchen grinning and drying a plate, “Could you be a little more descriptive?”

“He looks just like Thor, but with an eye-patch!”

She dropped the plate.

“Mom?” Izuku opened the door again, fully, and revealed the tall, blond man looking at him stunned. The man’s eye flickered between Izuku and Inko rapidly, his face alternating shocked and awed expressions.

The man opened and closed his mouth several times before he blurted out, “Hello Inko! Er, can we . . talk?”

* * *

Izuku had been sent to his room while Mom and the big man talked. He tried to distract himself, but with his phone fried and no access to a computer, he found his thoughts repeatedly returning to that man. Who was he? He was obviously very close to Mom if he was calling her by her first name. Izuku blinked as he realized he had unknowingly been sneaking toward the living room to listen in.

“-know I broke things off with you,” Izuku frowned, were Mom and that man together before? “And I still stand by my reasons, but I didn’t expect you to just disappear! Five years!”

“There were many things that demanded my attention. My sister sought to assume control, and a madman— I’m sorry. That’s still no excuse.” Silence hung thick in the air for several moments before the man spoke again, “Were you- Is he-?”

“Yes, he is. I didn’t know until after you left and at that point I had no way of telling you.”

More silence, then, “What is he like?”

“I think- I think you can find out for yourself. He’s both of ours; I won’t try to keep him from you.”

“Thank you-“

“But if you hurt him- If you disappear on him without an explanation, I don’t care if you’re immortal, I will hunt you down and show you pain.”

Izuku gasped a little too loudly, drawing the attention of the adults.

Some shuffling preceded his mother’s calling out, “I know you’re there, Izuku. You can come out. There’s someone I would like you to meet.”

Izuku shuffled forward and found his mom and the stranger standing a few feet apart; he moved to hide behind his mom. “H-hi, I’m Izuku.”

The man smiled with tenderness and safety. He looked to Izuku's mom with an unspoken question which she apparently confirmed, because he turned back to Izuku and gently said, “Hello, Izuku. I am Thor, your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [my Tumb1r](https://isi1durao3.tumblr.com/) for my works. I literally just made it


	2. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [LordNairvehlius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordNairvehlius/pseuds/LordNairvehlius) for beta reading

Izuku blinked at the man—Thor—his father. “You- You’re Thor? _The_ Thor?”

Thor grinned and nodded at his four-year-old son, “Yes, I am.”

“Can I have your autograph? Ooooh, wait, what abilities do you have? Records say you had some kind of lightning ability,” as Izuku shot off question after question, he grabbed Thor’s hand and started dragging him toward his room and his half-dozen hero notebooks, “And your hammer! Oh man, that thing is awesome! People say only the ‘worthy’ can lift it; is that true? How does it work? Is it Asgardian magic? Or a quirk? Do Asgardians have quirks? They’re not human though.”

Izuku shoved open his door, letting go of Thor’s hand, and dashed for his notebooks. “Oh man, I gotta record this! The video camera is-” he hesitated and bit his lip. “Actually, Mom, could you get the video camera?”

Inko, who had followed them, furrowed her brows, “Izuku, honey what’s wrong?”

He blushed, “Um, nothing, it’s just— could you record?”

“Izuku...” she warned.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! It was an accident!” he slipped into the living room and came back holding a very charred-looking phone. “I was just holding it and it started sparking and did this.”

Inko blinked at the device then at Thor.

He was grinning. “Izuku- may I call you Izuku?” he nodded. “Could you come here for a moment?” he hesitantly stepped up to Thor. “Now hold out your hand, palm up. That’s it. Don’t worry, this shouldn’t hurt.” Thor kneeled, and when he waved his hand over Izuku’s, pale, weak sparks arced between their hands.

Izuku gasped, and whispered, “So cool.”

“Did you know,” Thor whispered conspiratorially, “that I wasn’t the one making those sparks?” At Izuku’s confusion, he continued, “I didn’t summon those little bits of lightning; I just . . poked a bit at your ability to do so.”

Izuku gasped, “I have a quirk? Mom, I can summon lightning; I have a quirk!!” He crushed her legs into a hug—he was barely up to her knees—and felt warmth from her whispered “My Little Prince, I’m so happy for you” as she kneeled and hugged him, stroking his blond and green hair.

* * *

After their little cry-fest, Inko and her son listened as Thor explained his abilities. Evidently, what Izuku had was not a quirk, but something more powerful. The firstborn son of the king of Asgard gains the ability to wield the Odinforce. The amount of Odinforce the heir could contain started out small, but grew exponentially in a few short years; however, the heir would not have access to the full Odinforce until he became king. Thor revealed that even during his time with the Avengers, he had not yet become king, and therefore did not wield the full power of the Odinforce **(hereon the author shall call it the OF, not to be confused with OFA or AFO or UFO)**. Izuku was awed; if Thor had that much power with only a part of the **OF** , how much more powerful is he now? And how much will Izuku be able to use? Will it be enough to be a hero with?

“Izuku.” Izuku, blushing, stopped his muttering and looked back to the still-kneeling Thor. “I know that I haven’t been around for a while, but I would like to change that. I would like us to get to know each other. Would you like that?”

Izuku looked up at his mom. At her encouraging smile, he looked back to Thor and nodded excitedly, “Yes!”

* * *

The father and son started off slow. Thor would show up every week and the two would just sit in the living room and talk. Izuku would ramble on and on about different heroes and their quirks, showing such an unexpected awareness of their limitations that Thor was stunned. The boy- his son- wasn’t even five years old yet, and he was already showing signs of having the mind of an excellent tactician.

Thor would ask questions about Izuku’s favorite foods, his pastimes, how he was enjoying school; and Thor would listen, rapt, as his son- his _son_ \- happily expounded the frivolities of youth. 

Additionally, Izuku would ask questions about Thor’s lightning powers, about Asgard (he was particularly enthralled with Thor’s descriptions of the Rainbow Bridge), and about his hammer. At this last question, Thor smiled and reached for the umbrella he had propped against the sofa. Izuku stared as Thor lightly tapped the umbrella against the ground, dispelling the illusion of an umbrella and revealing a gigantic war hammer. “This is Stormbreaker, a powerful weapon that lets me channel the **OF** and wreak havoc against my enemies.” He whispered, “I can also use it to summon the Bifrost.”

Izuku gasped, “You can use that to teleport whenever you want?!”

Thor nodded, “Remember how I said that the firstborn of the king gains the ability to use the **OF**? Well, it is true that you can use the **OF** on your own; but it is much easier to control with a means of channeling it. That’s what Mjölnir was for, and Stormbreaker now as well.”

“Why _do_ you use Stormbreaker now? What happened to Mji- Mil- uh, your hammer?”

Thor laughed a booming laugh, which Izuku smiled at, “Ah yes, I forget how hard it can be for some. Think of it like this: the sound at the beginning of ‘meow’— ‘ol’— and ‘near.’ Myol-nir. You try.”

Izuku stammered through the word a couple times, and it ended up sounding like it had three syllables instead of two. But Thor just thought it sounded adorable. Inko agreed.

“To answer your question,” Thor continued, “I don’t have my hammer anymore; it was destroyed.” Izuku gasped. “Yes, I too was quite shocked when it happened.”

“What happened?”

“Well, when I first met my sister—just under five years ago now—I could very easily tell she was not a good person, based on what she said and what my father told me of her. So, I threw Mjölnir at her to knock her out, but she caught it! Or rather, stopped it from moving, and crushed it in her hand. I realized that it would be very bad if she made it to Asgard, so I told Heimdell—he controls the Bifrost—to manipulate the Bifrost in such a way that we landed on an uninhabited planet. That was actually Loki’s idea. Then-“

“Wait, Loki? Wasn’t he a villain?”

“He was, but he’s better now. Oh he’s still mischievous, but I’d say he’s more good than evil. Anyway, when we arrived on that planet, my brother and I fought our sister the rest of the day and long into the night. It was a terrible fight; she was more than a match for both of us. Our only advantage was that the planet was so far from Asgard that her abilities were weakened, since she drew her power from Asgard. Near the end of the fight I realized the full power of the **OF** and defeated her, swiftly and surely. Now, before you ask,” Izuku closed his mouth, “The reason I was able to fully harness the **OF** was that my father had died, releasing the prison seal on our sister and making me king.”

Izuku gazed at Thor in awe, “Wow, you’re incredible.”

Thor grinned and ruffled his son’s hair, “You are too, Izuku. Those notebooks are incredible for someone your age.”

Izuku blushed and went back to sketching some hero or other in his book, “Thanks, Dad.”

Thor didn’t stop grinning like an idiot for the rest of the day.

* * *

Several months later, Izuku turned five years old. That Friday was his first birthday with his dad, and he could not be more excited. To his absolute delight, his father announced that the two of them would be going on a weekend father-son trip. Inko had given her hesitant permission earlier, on the condition that Izuku be returned before Sunday night. Inko had already packed his bag; apparently all he would need were his notebooks, as food and clothing would be provided wherever they were going.

The whole family walked together to wherever they would get a ride to their mystery destination. Izuku tried to guess where they were going but his parents were being very tight-lipped. Would they be taking a train? No, they’re going away from any train stations Izuku knows about. Maybe a car to a camping site? Or a private airstrip! They might be going to a whole other continent.

To Izuku’s utter confusion, they walked further and further into a forest until they came upon a clearing, whereat Thor announced their arrival. “Why are we here, Dad?”

Thor grinned, “It is time for your surprise, Izuku. We are going . . . to Asgard!”

Izuku gaped. And blinked. And froze. Was this a dream? A full minute later he gave an excited yell and jumped to give his father a hug. “Are you serious?! We’re going to Asgard?! ThankyouThankyouThankyou! Oh! We get to ride the Bifrost!”

Thor laughed as Izuku dropped down from his arms and ran to his mother, who fussed over him a little as she instructed him, “Now, Izuku, I know this is supposed to be a fun trip; so I want you to listen to your father and _be careful._ I expect to see you home in one piece, okay?” Izuku nodded and hugged her tightly before rushing back to Thor, Izuku’s bag slung over his father’s shoulder.

Thor picked Izuku up and carried him to the middle of the clearing, where, with a final wave to Inko, the two were enveloped by a pillar of rainbow light and whisked away to another realm.

* * *

Izuku was _enraptured._ So many lights surrounded them, and the stars. Izuku gasped as he hugged his dad closer and looked at the beautiful stars _everywhere._

He was almost disappointed when the ride ended and they arrived. Almost, because standing in the center of a mind-boggling chamber was a powerful-looking man pulling a huge sword out of a strange mechanism.

As Thor stepped further into the chamber, the man kneeled and bowed his head, saying, “My king, welcome home.” He looked up and gave Izuku a gentle smile, “My prince.”

Words failed Izuku as he stared at the giant of a man. He was almost as tall as All Might!

He blinked as the man spoke again, “This realm sings in joy as her prince steps for the first time upon her grounds.”

Izuku honestly didn’t know what to say to that, so he just smiled shyly and responded, “It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Heimdall, Sir.”

Thor laughed and carried Izuku to the archway. Izuku gasped again as the magnificent city came into view. The towering golden buildings seemed to sparkle in the sun and the steeply-inclined towers of the palace dominated the skyline.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur. Izuku caught glimpses of so many things that he knew he wouldn’t be able to see everything in three days. There were flying boats powered by magic, markets selling all kinds of foods—most of which Izuku had never seen before—technological marvels that would make the scientists at I-Island salivate to see. The people in the streets cheered when they saw Thor and positively _roared_ when they learned of Izuku. By the time Izuku was shown to his room in the exclusively royal wing of the palace, he was ready to collapse from tiredness. It was a good tired though. He took a relaxing bath and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

* * *

Izuku woke up to golden sunlight streaming through the giant windows of his room. He leapt out of his bed toward the balcony. Facing the mountains, he gasped as the beautiful colors of the sunrise grew over the mountains. It was _magical_.

After admiring the sunrise, he ran to use the bathroom and brush his teeth. With those tasks completed, he tried to find some clothes to wear; but before he could begin searching for them, several servants entered the room, explaining that they would dress him for the day.

He blushed slightly. He could dress himself! At least that’s what he thought until he saw the outfit they had ready. He wanted just a simple t-shirt and shorts, not this . . thing. It looked like something someone important would wear.

He didn’t realize he was thinking out loud until the servants laughed at what he said. Apparently he _was_ important, which was why there was a feast being prepared for him. Izuku frowned slightly. He was just a kid, but they thought he was someone special.

He shook away those thoughts. His mom wouldn’t like him to think them. Once the nice servants finished dressing him and served him food—breakfast in bed!—he ran out of his room to explore the palace some more. Dad had told him that he had to take care of some things after breakfast, so to expect him three hours before noon. That left Izuku with an hour of free time to do as he wished.

The palace was unlike anything he had ever seen on earth. The organization of the rooms was so _different_ , yet he could understand it. As he darted through the fantastic halls, he started recognizing patterns. Pillars with a swirly design were near bedrooms and guest rooms. Round, hilly patterns appeared near the kitchens, which were absolutely chaotic in preparations—some of the cooks offered sweets that melted in his mouth. The training rooms (with pillars of jagged, severe lines) scared him and fascinated him at the same time.

The loud noises of trained swords and other weapons hurt his ears but captured his eyes with awe. Most of the heroes he had seen relied too much on their quirks; meaning when they came across an opponent that had a counter, the hero could only wait for backup. These fighters, though they held incredible strength and durability, didn’t fight with the wild, brick-breaking swings that many strength-quirk fighters did. Their attacks were quick and precise, patterned to conserve energy while doing as much damage as possible.

One of the trainers—he looked old, maybe forty years old, but you can’t really tell with Asgardians—finally took notice of him and walked over, a scowl on his face, “Get out of here boy. Wouldn’t want a knife to slip and cause some damage would you?”

Izuku gulped and took a step back. “Um, no. I was just- I thought that everyone looked really cool, wi-with their weapons and fighting. And, I was kind of worried for that guy.” Izuku pointed; the man didn’t stop glaring at Izuku. “He looks injured, like he sprained something, and he’s trying to hide it.”

The man scowled at Izuku for several more seconds before turning his gaze toward where Izuku was pointing. He picked out which one the boy was talking about. One of the younger trainees had stepped wrong and was favoring his left foot. He scowled deeper, if possible, and barked at the idiot, “Oi, what do you think you’re doing? You won’t get any good training done like that. Go see a healer, then clean the weapon’s rack for the rest of the day.”

Izuku gulped as the scary trainer turned back toward him, though his scowl seemed less irritated, almost intrigued. “What’s your name boy?”

“Midoriya Izuku.” _At lease I didn’t stutter._

The man lifted an eyebrow, now very clearly intrigued, “That’s not an Asgardian name. Are you Midgardian?”

Izuku was saved from having to answer that strange question by a familiar voice, “He is Midgardian. And Asgardian. This is my son, Izuku.” The trainer gaped slightly before bowing deeply, “Forgive me, my king, my prince. I was not aware.”

Thor shook his head, “It’s fine, Tahlin. I was planning on bringing Izuku here eventually anyway.” He ruffled Izuku’s hair, the boy leaning into the touch. “Come, all of Asgard is to celebrate, for my son is here!” The men and women in the training room cheered and left to prepare for the feast.

* * *

Izuku spent the next couple hours with his father, getting a full tour of the palace. Thor occasionally tossed in some information on Asgardian etiquette. Izuku shivered nervously at the thought of being the reason for such a big feast. He almost didn’t realize that his dad started subtly encouraging him. Almost. He felt warmth spread through his chest as his dad complimented his growing height, his humor, anything to take his mind off his worries. Izuku would have to give him a really big hug when they got home.

The feast was absolutely as amazing as his dad had said it would be. He could finally _feel_ the spices in the food; nothing he had had on earth had come close to being this spicy.

And the _variety._ Izuku almost felt bad for his mom: no restaurant would ever come close to being this amazing.

Her katsudon was still his favorite dish, though.

The feast wasn’t all food. The best fighters of Asgard displayed feats of strength and skill that raised cheers from the audience. Beautiful dancers performed with a grace that brought tears to his eyes.

Every demonstration lent to the ethereal quality of the feast, the whole thing blurring together as the hours passed.

The sun started getting low in the sky when Thor and Izuku left the party. It would go on far past nightfall, but since this was their last night here, Thor wanted to do something special. Out of sight of the festivities, he grabbed a bag an attendant had ready and, slipping the strap over his shoulder, settled Izuku onto his back. “Hold on tightly.” With a leap they were off.

Thor sped through the valley between the two highest mountains framing Asgard. On the far side, he began making his way to a small plateau two-thirds the way up the tallest mountain. There he set a happily-vibrating Izuku and the pack—containing blankets and pillows—onto the ground.

“Dad, where are we?”

Thor smiled as he began setting up their little campsite, “This is a very special place to me. I’ll explain why.” He and Izuku sat down cross-legged on the blankets. “I came here often to meditate and familiarize myself with the full power of the **OF**. Close your eyes. All the way, and breathe deeply. This place, the mountain range, all of Asgard is thrumming with the magic of the **OF**.” Thor watched as Izuku’s breathing slowed. Tiny sparks began to arc across his body, slightly larger ones striking the ground around him. “You can open your eyes now.”

He did and stared at his body in amazement. Izuku lifted his hand and watched the green-blue sparks trails between his fingers. “It feels so . . warm—like it’s alive.” His face twisted in confusion, “Why isn’t it making any sound?”

Thor blinked. He hadn’t noticed until then, but the usual hum of flowing electricity and crackle of sparking static was non-existent. “I think it could be the dual coloring of the lightning producing simultaneous longitudinal pressure waves that interact in destructive interference.”

“What?”

“Let me rephrase that,” Thor chuckled. “If I were to punch a loose rock, what would happen?”

“It would go flying!”

“Exactly. But, if I were to level a punch at someone and they punch back with equal force, what would happen?”

“Your fists would stop.”

“Correct. It’s the same with your lightning. The two colors of lightning are creating sound waves in direct opposition to each other, making silent lightning.”

“Wow.”

“Yes, ‘wow.’ I think that’s enough for today, we should get some sleep.”

Izuku looked up at the strange stars of Asgard as he crawled into the blankets, cuddling into his dad. “Thank you for everything. I love you Dad.”

Thor held his son close, “I love you too, Izuku.”


	3. Changing Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LordNairvehlius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordNairvehlius/pseuds/LordNairvehlius) is now a co-creator, at his insistence
> 
> Check out his work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891658/chapters/60227353)
> 
> Enjoy the early chapter!

Izuku’s parents were fighting. At least, he thought they were.

Two weeks passed since his first trip to Asgard before he noticed that something was strained between Mom and Dad. Whenever he got home on visit days (now Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, as opposed to once a week), he could hear them arguing loudly inside the apartment, only to find them—upon entering—perfectly silent if avoiding each other’s eyes. After another week of catching snatches of conversation, he just about had enough.

He was _planning_ on confronting his parents this Saturday. What he was not expecting was their asking to speak with him about something important. Once they were all settled down in the family room, his dad spoke first, “Izuku, your mother and I have been discussing something a lot recently.”

“I know. I was planning on asking about whatever it was today.”

Mom coughed, stifling a laugh. _I guess they thought they were hiding it well?_

“Yes, um, as I said, we have discussed this thoroughly. And we want you to know that whatever we say here, the final decision will be up to you. Now, this is our proposal: we would like you to be educated by Asgardian tutors.”

Izuku did his best impression of a fish, “I- what?!”

Thor pushed on, “Asgard is a part of you, just as much as Earth is. If you want to, you can receive the finest education that Asgard has to offer. You’ll learn Asgardian history, sciences, its language and writing. You’ll learn of the different races existing throughout the galaxy and everything about the Nine Realms. You’ll receive a prince’s education, because you are a prince. Your mother worried—and I completely agree with her—that you might have trouble making good friends if you stay on Asgard the entire time; so you would spend much of your time on Asgard, learning and training. You would also spend plenty of time here on earth, with children your own age, so you can enjoy being normal.”

A thousand thoughts seemed to go through Izuku’s head in a minute. From what little he’d seen on Asgard, it was so much more advanced than Earth science. And they could have many amazing abilities and technology. He could even learn his dad’s language! But he would be treated like someone important, not like a normal kid. Would the other kids here even still want to play with him? Would they pretend to want to just because they wanted to see his dad? Kacchan wouldn’t be like that. He would be happy with Izuku’s **OF** and would still want them to be heroes together. He wouldn’t treat Izuku differently just because his dad is Thor.

Izuku nodded his head decisively, “I want to.”

Dad smiled proudly. Mom had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling so they must be happy tears.

“Oh, my Little Prince is growing up!” Mom choked out as she hugged Izuku. “I am so proud of you, and I always will be, no matter what.”

* * *

It was decided that his Asgardian education would begin after he finishes this last year of preschool. While the other kids would be entering first grade, Izuku would start learning a completely alien curriculum.

But that was still several months away. For now, he could be just a normal kid, and he took advantage of this opportunity. It was kind of hopeless to try making friends with the other kids since he would have little time to spend with them once he started his new schooling. Aside from Bakugou, none of the other students wanted to be associated with the “quirkless loser.” A couple kids even tried bullying him, but Kacchan quickly shut them down.

About three months before the end of the year, Izuku decided that he had to tell Kacchan. His friend deserved to know everything about Izuku’s parentage and abilities. At the end of the school day, instead of going to their usual romping grounds with Bakugou’s cronies—yes, Izuku called them ‘cronies,’ he thought it was hilarious; Kacchan didn’t agree—he told Bakugou that he had something important to tell him in private.

Upon arriving in a secluded spot in the park and ensuring that no one else was nearby, Bakugou glared at Izuku, “What’s up? All day you looked like someone died or something.”

Izuku winced, “It’s nothing that bad, Kacchan. I’m just not going to be going to school with you next year.” He cut off Bakugou’s shocked outburst, “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just going to be . . . homeschooled? I guess?”

“Why?”

“It’d probably be best if I told you everything. Did I ever tell you about my dad?”

Bakugou’s eyebrows scrunched together, “No, except about seeing him for the first time a while ago.”

“Yeah, almost . . two years ago, wow. I never knew who he was until then. He’s,” Izuku blushed and muttered, “a pro hero.” Bakugou’s mouth dropped open. “Well, kinda. He is and he isn’t. He’s- _He’s_ _Thor!”_ Izuku finally blurted out.

Bakugou looked like he was caught between anger and curiosity, “Thor? What Thor? The only Thor I ever heard about was the one with the Avengers.”

“That’s him.”

“Your dad- _Your dad_ is the legendary hero with lightning powers. The alien. With an immovable hammer.”

Izuku nodded.

Bakugou breathed deeply and shouted, “THAT’S FREAKING AWESOME! WHY THE HECK HAVEN’T YOU TOLD ME THIS BEFORE?!”

“I was getting used to it! I had just met Dad, then I found out who he was, then I hung out with him, and went to Asgard for the first time, and—”

“Hold the flipping phone; you went . . to another planet?”

“Yeah?”

Bakugou flexed his hands in front of his face, “I am not going to murder you for not telling me because we’re friends.” He let off a couple explosions and grinned intensely, “Now tell me everything.”

Izuku did. He told Kacchan about everything from meeting his dad to his trip to Asgard for his birthday to his electricity powers. Kacchan freaked out at that, “You have an electric type quirk? When you gonna register it?”

Izuku rubbed his neck, “I’m not? I don’t technically have a quirk, so it’d be lying. Plus, the fact that my dad is the king of another planet will come out eventually.”

Bakugou grinned, “Doesn’t that make you an alien prince? Ha, I’m friends with royalty. Don’t think I’ll hide this once info on your dad gets out. I fully expect status as your best friend.”

“Duh, of course.”

At Bakugou’s insistence, Izuku demonstrated his powers, letting off sparks of green and blue lightning and explaining their lack of sound.

“Eh, it’s flashy, but not as cool without sound. Can you make it have sound?”

“It can be extremely useful! I can participate in stealth ops without holding back. But-” Izuku blinked, flummoxed, “Can I make thunder? I kinda just assumed this is how it is. Let me try.”

He turned away from Kacchan slightly and focused. Usually he just let some electricity out, although he did shoot out a lightning bolt once. He concentrated as hard as he could on letting out only one color of lightning and screamed when a bolt of green lightning struck the tree in front of him with a crash of thunder.

He slowly turned to Kacchan, who was covering his ears and grinning madly. “I did it! IDidItIDidIt!”

“Heck yeah! You can terrify villains with that lightning!”

Izuku laughed and pumped his fists. “C’mon! I have to go tell mom! She might even let us have a sleepover!”

* * *

> _“List the three major sentient races of the Xandarian Ruthia Sector.”_
> 
> _“You overextended. Control your lunges to maintain balance.”_
> 
> _“Which aspect of Sakaar’s largest singularity (crudely referred to as the “Devil’s Anus”) can Asgardian mages utilize for cross-galaxy travel?”_
> 
> _“Come on! Hit me already! Stop swinging it around wildly. Use shorter, focused strikes.”_

Izuku let out a gasp of pain as a training sword slapped his head, “Stop daydreaming. Don’t get lost in your head. Be in the moment or you will die.” Izuku shook his head at Tahlin’s reprimand and reset into a basic sword stance. He circled his trainer and watched for an opening.

Eight years had passed by in a blur. Izuku’s tutors focused his studies on the Nine Realms, as those were “his domain,” but every free moment Izuku spent learning about the other cultures of the galaxy—

Izuku dodged a feint and feinted left. Neither master nor student was launching a dedicated attack yet.

He studied so many languages (at his own insistence) that he began writing his journal entries in multiple languages, switching every other sentence (several of those languages had such similar runes that deciphering the content would be next to impossible without a knowledge of all the languages).

His physical training had started after he turned seven, with sword sparring, weaponless combat, and eventually training with other weapons. He’d shot up to 178 cm (5’ 10’’) and had developed a strong physique—

Izuku blocked a swipe at his head and retaliated with a stab at the shoulder, which Tahlin slapped aside.

_Head strike. Block._

_Downward shoulder slice. Block._

_Hip stri-_

Punch.

“Son of a half-eaten toad, what was that?”

Tahlin grinned, “You gotta learn to fight dirty kid. The point of a fight is to win. Not everything can be won with finesse and fancy footwork. Also, go to the healers before you take out that knife.”

Izuku checked his side and found a sharp knife protruding from his side. “You stabbed me. You- _Why did you stab me?!_ ”

“Relax, it’s non-lethal. Like I said, you have to learn to fight dirty. I punched you with my sword hilt to distract you from the knife.”

“You’re worse than Uncle. He at least would have had the decency to make it dramatic.”

Tahlin scowled at that, “Go get that wound fixed. Training is over for today.”

* * *

Izuku urged his horse to move faster. Tomorrow was his birthday, meaning he had the rest of today to do with as he pleased. What would he be doing you ask? Magic, that’s what. At least, trying magic.

It was nearing dusk when he finally arrived at the unassuming cabin in the Northern Forest. After dismounting and tying up his horse, he entered the cabin without knocking, “I have arrived. My subject will make his presence known and address me with the proper titles.”

A flat voice—belonging to the green-clad figure entering the front room—responded, “Oh my magnificent prince, son of my brother, master of getting stabbed, heir to the throne of Asgard, breaker of windows, and latest wielder of the Odinforce, welcome to my humble abode.”

The two stared at each other for several seconds simultaneously breaking out into laughter and a quiet snicker respectively.

Izuku embraced the man, “Uncle, those titles get more and more ridiculous every time.”

“As is the goal, Nephew. I plan on someday calling you by enough titles that it takes an hour to introduce you.”

Izuku groaned, “Please. No. I’d like my dignity to remain intact.”

Loki stepped back and nodded sympathetically, “That, my young pupil, I can understand. It can be difficult to maintain one’s dignity with an oaf like Thor as a relative.” Izuku glared at Loki. “I mean, with someone as . . dramatically-challenged as Thor.” Izuku kept his eyes narrowed but decided not to give Loki a hard time.

After both of them chose their seats, Loki addressed Izuku, “Now, Nephew, I assume you wish to continue your pitiful attempts at magic?”

Izuku frowned and nodded, “I want to try. Magic is an invaluable tool that I cannot afford to ignore.”

“Excellent, my oaf of a- erm- my brother seems to think that swinging his axe and throwing lightning is enough for every occasion. You, at least, understand that one must use every tool at his disposal to ensure victory. Let us begin. A simple levitation spell should suffice.”

Izuku took a deep breath and focused on the book on the table. He lifted his hands, preparing to whisper the spell, when Loki snatched the book and hid it out of sight, “Not that one child. Do you have any idea how valuable that edition is? You could disintegrate a priceless artifact with a misapplied spell.”

Izuku blushed and focused on an empty mug instead. He raised his hands again and whispered the spell.

And waited.

And nothing happened.

Izuku grabbed his hair in frustration, “I don’t know what’s wrong! I’m using the correct pronunciation. I’m doing the correct hand motions. Why is it not working?”

“It is _not_ about following a set of instructions perfectly. And hand motions have nothing to do with it. Magic is not logical. It is _chaos_ —something you have to shape. You must reach deep inside of yourself and take hold of that power. Your connection to the **OF** means you are capable of being one of the most powerful mages in existence, yet you struggle to perform a simple levitation spell. You are not in the right mindset.”

“What is the right mindset? Just . . . describe it or something. What should I think about, or what steps do I take, or-”

“No.” Loki shook his head. “It is not something one can describe. It is emotion. Art. Beauty. As I said: chaos. Come to me when you understand that. We won’t make any progress otherwise.”

Izuku slumped in his chair, “Can we still hang out? I like your stories.”

“Fine,” Loki sighed, “I suppose I can make time in my over-filled schedule for my favorite nephew.”

“I’m your only nephew.”

“That’s it. Favorite person status revoked. Get out of my house.”

Izuku cackled, almost falling off his chair. Even if he was still struggling with magic, at least he could still enjoy his uncle’s company.

* * *

His fourteenth birthday was a grand affair, as usual. Asgardians insisted on making a holiday of the young ruler’s birthday. _It will probably lose its novelty at some point. I hope._

As the day came to a close, and the man of honor slipped away from the festivities, he felt his dad’s presence nearby. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and turned to embrace its owner. After several moments of silence, Izuku murmured, “You know, it feels so surreal sometimes. I was just a normal kid, nerding out over heroes and their quirks. Now, my birthday is celebrated by an entire planet. Am I supposed to just get used to that?”

Thor pulled back and smiled softly at his son, “You will, with time. Come, I have a gift for you.”

Izuku grew confused when he realized they were walking toward the stables, “Are we going somewhere?” Thor hummed. “Should I bring anything?”

“You have your combat notebooks with you?” Izuku nodded. “Good, that’s all you need.”

One swift ride to the Bifrost and Izuku was even more confused than before. As they entered, Heimdall nodded and inserted his sword, Hofund, into the Bifrost mechanism. Apparently he knew where they were going.

They both arrived at Nidavellir to a gathering of giant dwarves. Eitri, the king of the dwarves, greeted them, “Welcome, Asgardians. Congratulations, Thorson, on coming of age.”

Izuku stifled his blush and bowed slightly, “Thank you, Eitri, king of Nidavellir.”

Thor patted Izuku on the back, “Every king and firstborn prince has come to Nidavellir to have their personal weapon forged. Gungnir, Mjölnir, Stormbreaker—all were forged by the skill of the dwarves. Now, it’s your turn.”

Izuku’s eyes shone in awe. He would be choosing a weapon that fit his fighting style: speed, bursts of lightning, and strong hits when needed. He leafed through the weapons’ section of his combat notebook, trying to decide, oblivious to the humor of those around him. He flipped to the section of fictional weapons and thought back to the last time he was on Earth. He and Kacchan had watched dozens of pre-quirk movies and Izuku had taken notes on potential weapons. One that stuck with him then and jumped out at him now was the Tron disks. ‘If they were made from Uru, they would be able to withstand my strongest attacks. Maybe the dwarves could design them to hold an electrical charge so they could act as thrown tasers? Would they be sharp or blunt? Maybe both? Blunt as the default with the ability to turn sharp at will everywhere except where I’m holding them?’ Izuku snapped his mouth shut as soon as he realized he was mumbling, but the dwarves didn’t seem to mind.

Eitri, who would be making the weapon, held out a hand, “If that is your choice, let me see what you envision for this weapon’s appearance.” Izuku hesitated briefly before handing over the notebook. The dwarf flicked down some glasses (they probably magnified Izuku’s writing) and studied his notes carefully. “I will make you this weapon. It will require a new mold and the assistance of magic to achieve the sharpening effects. Made of Uru, it will act very easily as a conduit for your powers. You may stay and watch, though it may take many hours.”

It did take many hours. Thor and Izuku stood back, out of the way as the dwarves worked. They spent most of the time discussing the designs and appearance of and necessary magic for the weapons. Then they began.

Izuku watched, mesmerized at their incredible skill. He watched them form a mold and infuse it with magic.

He watched as they activated the forge and poured molten Uru through the machinery and into the mold.

He watched as they etched Asgardian runes into the frame of the weapon and wove additional spells into the weapon itself.

Izuku blinked and came out of his trance-like state when he saw them very carefully place the two disks together, the weapons connecting with a magnetic hum.

Eitri presented the disks on a soft cloth, “Your weapon, my lord. What will you name it?”

Izuku picked up the weapon, marveling at its balance and light weight (well, for him). “Silent Storm,” he said. “This is Silent Storm.”

The dwarves bowed and dispersed.

* * *

_A purple-skinned man sat at a secluded table, nursing a drink. ‘Is this all I want to do with my life?’ He sighed as he noticed the not-very-discreet glances other patrons were giving him. It didn’t matter if they were Rebellion or Government agents. They had probably already set up a trap. Maybe he could slip out, find some freelance work on a ship going off-planet and get outta dodge. It probably wouldn’t help that he was the cause of the planet’s civil war._

_It started when the government detected the presence of an Infinity Stone and wanted to harness its power. The rebels feared the stone; they had heard of Thanos’s hunt for stones and thought it would be better for the universe if they simply destroyed it. Both would be pretty awkward, especially once they discovered how the stone was stored._

_He tapped a disk on the table, paying his tab, and made to leave. He didn’t identify the trap until it sprung. Twin conductors on opposite walls activated an electromagnetic field and electrocuted him. He whispered, “Heimdall, I could use some help,” as his vision faded._

_He shouted in pain as his mental processes shut down._


	4. Shock and Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku’s Team:  
> Sohan – (Male) Tank, Riptal – (Male) Mage, Sephr – (Female) Rogue
> 
> Izuku’s weapon as a whole is called “Silent Storm”; the individual disks are called “Shock” and “Awe” respectively.
> 
> Another time skip.

Izuku grinned as Sohan dashed forward faster than someone his size should be able to. He ducked beneath the man’s massive broadsword and threw Awe, infusing the disk with electricity. It shot past Sohan and hit Riptal, who was likely preparing to disable Izuku with a spell; instead the mage fell to ground convulsing. Izuku leapt over another attack from Sohan, twisting in midair and landing a solid axe kick to the man’s shoulder, breaking his collarbone.

Sohan growled and stepped back; such a wound would be fatal in a real battle, so he was out.

That left just—

Izuku froze as he felt cold metal against his neck. He swore, “How do you keep sneaking up on me?”

“~You forgot to use your electricity sense~” a sing-song feminine voice breathed behind him.

Izuku turned to see Sephr smirking behind him. “I didn’t ‘forget.’ We said I would only use my abilities to infuse Shock and Awe, not for anything else.”

“Oh, yeah.” The woman stepped back and sheathed her knife. “In that case, you need to work on your normal spatial awareness.”

Sohan had slapped Riptal awake and was now trying to convince the lithe man to heal his broken collarbone with magic. Before Izuku could apologize for injuring him, a messenger dashed into the training room.

“My prince, your father has urgently requested the presence of you and your fellow warriors.”

Izuku nodded and immediately made his way to the palace, knowing the others would follow him.

He hoped the situation wasn’t _too_ bad.

* * *

It was worse than he thought, so much worse. “What do you mean ‘an Infinity Stone has been compromised?’”

His dad frowned, “This Infinity Stone, the Mind Stone, is imbedded in an android named ‘Vision.’” Izuku didn’t expect needing to physically restrain himself from freaking out that another of the Avengers was still alive. “For the past 200 years, he has been masking the presence of the stone from most detection systems across the galaxy, and has been keeping mobile, moving from planet to planet. He travels because of the risk of discovery from the more sensitive planetary sensors. He has been discovered, and has requested assistance. Unfortunately, Stor Bleie isn’t under the authority of Asgard, so the very recognizable king of Asgard cannot show up in the midst of that planet’s conflict. You, however, are much less known to other civilizations. You and your trusted warriors will go to Stor Bleie, find Vision, and bring him here. Though the stone’s presence is undoubtedly masked, your mage should be able to sense its power.”

“So it’s a stealth mission?” Of course Sephr would like that type of mission.

“In a way. You do not need to hide your presence, but try to avoid engaging large groups. Get in, find the Vision, kill only if necessary, and get out.” Izuku frowned but said nothing. “You leave immediately.”

While the three Asgardians left to don their armor and weapons and retrieve their horses, Izuku stayed behind. “Dad, what armor should I wear? Training gear won’t cut it, and I never needed a full suit of armor before.”

Thor grinned, “When you chose that particular weapon a year ago, I recognized it from an old movie I watched with the Avengers. I refreshed my memory a bit and designed something I think you’ll like.” He nodded to a servant who opened a door, letting in several people carrying pieces of armor.

Izuku’s eyes shone as the armor was strapped to his body, binding to him magically and becoming as much a part of him as an arm or leg or even Silent Storm. This mix of the sleek Tron suits and Asgardian armor fit perfectly on his body. The chestplate made of black metal reflected its surroundings like a mirror. The chainmail sleeves were obviously similar to his dad’s and flexed smoothly with his arms. The tough leggings and metal-soled boots were far lighter than they appeared and allowed the fluid movement his fighting style demanded. Finally, Silent Storm slipped into place in the circular groove on his back.

Izuku felt _dangerous_. He let electricity surge through his body and reveled in the feeling of power as the lightning followed the grooves in his armor.

It was perfect.

* * *

They arrived in a desolate place far outside the borders of the city where Heimdall last saw Vision.

With sprints and leaps the Asgardians quickly made their way to the once-majestic city. Tall buildings that were once sleek now belched smoke and leaned precariously. Izuku’s team found some shelter in an abandoned building. “Ok, Riptal, cast the tracking spell.”

The mage nodded and whispered, accessing that energy that still eluded Izuku. Riptal ceased mumbling and nodded. Time to-

Izuku sensed a bioelectric signature directly behind Riptal. He reacted, drawing a knife from his hip and throwing it in one smooth motion. It seemed to strike air as a voice screamed in pain. Izuku leapt forward and grabbed the neck of the invisible person, letting out a stream of electricity to fry any cloaking devices.

He slammed the now-visible man into the ground, “Who holds the stone?” When no response came, Izuku ripped the knife from the man’s limp arm and stabbed it into his leg.

“I don’t know! I don’t know, I swear! It keeps switching hands, please, don’t kill me!”

Izuku growled, “Explain.”

“The government got it first. They were transporting it in a large containment cell when we ambushed them. Both sides kept stealing the cell and trying to take it to their base. I couldn’t take it anymore! My friends kept dying and for what?”

Izuku frowned. Constant conflict around the stone meant increased chances of an altercation. He slipped the knife from the whimpering man’s leg and wiped it clean before sheathing it. “Neither of those wounds will be fatal if you clean and bind them. Leave. Do not warn your friends of our arrival.”

He cowardly scampered off, and Izuku’s team continued moving.

Several minutes later, Riptal scoffed, “Why didn’t you just kill him? Letting him go could reveal our presence here prematurely. And it’s not like you haven’t killed before, hey?”

Sohan slapped Riptal upside the head, hissing, “Stay your words.”

“Never speak of that.” Chills ran up the spines of Izuku’s teammates at his tone. “You know I still have nightmares of that mistake.”

The mage honestly looked contrite.

It took another hour of carefully traversing the terrain before they came upon the Infinity Stone’s location. Several guards stood outside the temporary base along with a monstrous creature Izuku did not recognize. It was red-skinned, and stood two and a half meters tall at the shoulders of its front legs. Its wickedly-spined tail drooped almost . . sadly. Its front feet would look almost like an elephant’s, if not for the mass of tentacles reaching out from an opening in the bottom.

The guards laughed as they dangled a large piece of meat just out of reach of its long paws. The creature let out a hungry roar and shook its horn-crested head, straining at the chain holding it back.

Izuku spoke with a dangerous edge in his voice, “That is where the Stone is being kept?” Riptal nodded. “Then let’s go. Kill the guards, those scum. I’m sure the beast holds no love for them.”

Three Asgardians leapt out of hiding, while Sephr scuttled to the side of the building. Izuku separated and threw Shock and Awe, willing the now-sharp disks to arc through the necks of several of the guards. One guard got off a shot in Izuku’s face with an energy weapon. His head snapped back and he felt a trickle of blood down his forehead, but it was nothing too bad. He recalled Silent Thunder through the guard’s chest and focused on the creature. The other guards would be dead just as quickly. “It’s all right. They can’t hurt you anymore.” He stooped and picked up the large carcass they were taunting it with earlier. “Here, you must be starving.” Before Izuku finished speaking, the beast shot out some tentacles and grabbed the food, splaying it flat on the ground and wagging its tail happily as it feasted.

Izuku broke the chain on its back and turned back to Sohan and Riptal. “Sephr will have already scouted the building. Sohan, you knock.”

The hulking warrior grinned savagely and slammed through the door, sword drawn. The guards inside could do little more than gape in shock before they parted with their heads.

They hurried through the hallways, encountering little resistance.

“This is too easy,” Riptal voiced Izuku’s thoughts.

They found Sephr at a barricaded door. “It’s in here. I am certain. There were too few guards in the rest of the building; I don’t like it. I think they laid a trap.”

“Then let us spring it.” The mage thrust out a hand, and perfect imitations of them stepped up to the barricade. A blast of magic opened a hole cleanly into the room. The team watched, hidden by magic, as their doubles entered. Silently, the illusions approached the man-sized container in the center of the room.

Fake-Izuku placed a hand on the box and began opening it when several shock-nets flew from the corners of the room, passing harmlessly through the illusion.

Someone shouted “They tricked u-,” cutting off with a gurgle as Izuku’s disk flew into the room. In a blink, it was over. Two dozen bodies fell simultaneously, lifeless.

“My lord,” Riptal gulped, “Remind me never to get you angry.”

The real Izuku entered the room and mirrored the earlier actions of his copy. With a hiss, the containment pod opened, revealing a purple and dark green man lying within. The man shifted and blinked his eyes open, “I assume you are here to rescue me?”

* * *

Izuku was silent as they exited the building. He let the others speak to Vision.

For the first time, he had intentionally killed someone. He didn’t regret it. The cruel guards deserved to die; no creature should be treated that way. And the others—whatever they were planning would have been without the consent of a living being. It was wrong.

He still saw _blood_ on his hands.

Izuku stepped through the broken entryway and froze. The creature was still there. It snarled at them and approached slowly. Before Izuku had to decide whether or not to kill it, it snuffled and sniffed at Izuku. Izuku smiled as it crooned and lay down in front of him. Stroking it, Izuku smirked at his companions, “Looks like I have a new pet.”

Izuku will never forget the face his dad made when he entered the Bifrost chamber with a seven-ton monster trailing behind him.

* * *

“The only question is what to do now. As much as I am grateful for your hospitality, Thor, Asgard is a little too . . _extravagant_ for my tastes.”

Izuku sat a short distance away from his dad and the android.

“You could return to Earth,” Thor mused. “Enough humans have developed mutation quirks that your appearance would not be out of place.”

Vision frowned, speaking slowly, “I have not paid attention to the developments on Earth since I left. I would have to acclimate to a completely new society, meaning adjusting with the assistance of someone who is aware of my identity.”

The conversation fell into silence until Izuku mumbled, “You could apply for a teaching position at UA.”

Thor started, “That is an excellent idea!”

“UA?”

Izuku spent the next several minutes expounding upon the changes quirks brought on society while Vision listened raptly. He agreed that teaching at a hero school would be an efficient means of adapting to a completely new society, and familiarizing himself with the fame he would undoubtedly receive once his continued existence was revealed to the rest of the world. “UA is the best hero school in Japan; additionally, most of the faculty is heroes. They’re the best people to help you adjust!”

“I will . . . think about it.”

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki leaned back in his chair, barely paying attention to the faux-excitement of the teacher. What’d he say? Something about career packets? Doesn’t matter. He’d already picked the hero track.

He swiped his phone from his desk when it lit up with a message.

Deku [Classroom door. 30 sec. Be packed.]

Bakugou smirked and slipped his water bottle and a couple books into his bag. “Any of you extras planning on going to UA had better be prepared to eat my dust.”

At that moment, before anyone could respond in anger, the classroom door opened; and in popped Bakugou’s brother in heroics.

Immediately several whispers broke out.

“Who’s that?”

“He’s so tall!”

“Is that Quirkless Deku? Holy Fudge!”

“Oh no, he’s hot.”

Deku blushed slightly at the comments, but focused on the teacher, “I have signed permission from the principal to remove Bakugou Katsuki early from class.”

“Oh my gosh his confident voice sounds so smooth.”

“Seriously, how is he so tall?”

The teacher’s voice cut through the chatter, “Um, of course. I just need to see the slip. Yes, good, that’ll do. Bakugou you’re free to go.”

He shouldered his bag and didn’t look back, “Sucks to be you, extras.”

* * *

“So, we’re doing some catch-up hero analysis now that you’re back?”

Izuku hummed.

“Or we could patrol and hope to catch some hero fights.”

Again no real response.

Bakugou aggressively shoved Izuku’s arm, “Alright, nerd, what happened?”

“Huh? What?”

“You have not asked a single question about the latest hero fights or debuts, you got a new ugly scar on your ugly mug, and you look like someone died. What happened?”

Izuku stayed silent for another minute before muttering, “I experienced my first battle this past week.”

Bakugou swore internally. “Ice cream. A block from your place.”

* * *

He bit into his ice cream cone silently as he waited for his best friend to be ready to talk. He’d heard enough of Uncle Thor’s stories to know battles were usually bloody affairs. The nerd probably had to kill some people. That sucked. Bakugou was supposed to be the one killing people.

When the nerd did spill about the mission, Bakugou didn’t interrupt, as much as he wanted to at the mention of the monster dog. Izuku was silent for a bit longer after his story ended.

“I- I know that it was necessary, and I don’t regret it. I’m just trying to process it still.”

“You killed someone, Deku. It’s tough, yeah, but you know most heroes have a body count. Especially underground heroes. Come on. Auntie’s probably freaking out, and we need to get you caught up on the latest heroes.”

Izuku smiled, “Thanks, Kacchan.”

Bakugou scoffed, “Whatever, Deku.”

* * *

“Ok, her quirk could be amazing if she could moderate her size. If she flickered her quirk, she could do bursts of damage without damaging public property. I am really not liking how she’s sexualizing herself, however; it’s totally unnecessary and—”

“Boys, it is two o’clock in the morning. If you keep me awake for another moment, I am grounding the both of you.”

“Love you too, Mom! We’re going to bed now.”

“Huh? Like hell I am!”

Izuku shoved Bakugou off the couch, “Watch your fucking language or I’ll beat the frick frack tic tac patty wack snick snack All Might’s back big mac heart attack race track double back disrespecting knack straight out of you.”

....

....

....

“Izuku, honey, that was very impressive; but never repeat those words again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://www.deviantart.com/isi1dur/art/Costume-Concept-848289772) is kind of what I imagine Izuku's costume looks like
> 
> I am taking suggestions on Izuku's hero name. Deku won't work. Since Bakugou was the one to turn the attempted insult into a positive nickname, Izuku doesn't need to make a statement with that name. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments


	5. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the entrance exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [LordNairvehlius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordNairvehlius/pseuds/LordNairvehlius) for beta-reading and suggestions!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Author notes:

“Japanese.”

**Notebook entry. (written in multiple languages, mostly alien)**

**_“English.”_ **

_‘Thoughts.’_

* * *

Vision adjusted the white shirt beneath his black sweater. His tastefully simple clothing ensured he did not stand out on the way to UA High School. He arrived to a drastically disheveled man with a very long scarf; a quick mental search of the internet revealed this to be an underground hero, Eraser Head. In Japanese, he greeted, “Hello. Aizawa Shouta I presume? You are here to escort me to my interview?”

The man nodded. “Follow me.”

It was late December, at the beginning of winter break, so they did not meet anyone on the way to the principal’s office.

“Quirk?”

Vision tilted his head, “I don’t have one.” To the man’s scoff he replied, “If you plan on being present for my interview, you will receive an explanation.” Aizawa shrugged as he knocked on and opened a non-descript door.

“Ah, yes, my 2:00. Welcome! Am I a mouse? A bear? A dog? Who knows? What matters is: I am the principal of UA!”

Vision’s lips twitched, “Actually, your physical characteristics most closely resemble those of a mink, though you do bear properties similar to the animals you mentioned.”

The principal laughed, “Yes, yes, that is true. Before we begin, would you like some tea?”

Vision shook his head, “I’d rather not.”

“Well then, down to business. Your resume is impressive, and you definitely qualify for your applied position. I have to ask: is the name printed on the documents accurate?”

“Yes, it is.”

Nedzu clapped his paws, “Wonderful! Who knew that one of the original Avengers was still alive! We would be absolutely honored to have you here, Vision!” Aizawa made a half-cough, half-choking noise in the background.

“It is an honor to be here, Principal. Though, I have come here with more than just a desire to teach.”

Nedzu took a sip of his own tea, “Very well, let us discuss the terms of your employment.”

* * *

Izuku leaned back slightly, dodging Kacchan’s excellently-thrown punch, and retaliated with a “light” punch to the torso. Light for him. It threw him across the clearing in the woods where they were training. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to hit that hard!”

Kacchan barked out a laugh, “You’re still holding back? I told you not to, you-”

“And I told you ‘no.’ You know damn well that I could punch a hole straight through your chest if I didn’t hold back.”

Kacchan grumbled a complaint and glared at Izuku, but he just ignored it. “You gonna stand there grumbling all day or do you want to do a final run through of our abilities before the UA exam tomorrow?”

“Fine, you get off alive this time, nerd.”

Izuku pulled out his first notebook, and they started their final preparations.

With UA’s entrance exam just a day away, they needed a full catalogue of their abilities. And with free access to unlimited quirk training on Asgard, well, they had a lot.

**Bakugou “Kacchan” Katsuki**

**Gender: M**

**Age: Ever-changing**

**Height: Shorter than me**

**Personality: [see Quirk]**

**Quirk: Explosion**

**Subject secretes a nitroglycerin-like substance from his palms \and feet/ that he can detonate at will. **

**Combat uses:**

**Concussive force – limited heat, with massive blowback. Good for direct physical damage/force multipliers in lieu of punches/kicks or as aids to elbow/knee strikes**

**Searing strike – maximum heat, concussive force irrelevant. Good against opponents weak to heat-based attacks. If specifically released with minimum concussive force, can be used as a blinding attack [see Flash Grenade]**

**Mobility uses:**

**Explosions can be used for bursts of speed or flight. When maximum concussive force is used without an anchor, propels body with often fight-ending speed and power. To maximize potential, subject began working on improving flexibility upon discovery of foot explosions. Has not gone lax on strength training**

**Special moves:**

**Flash Grenade – simultaneous high-heat, low-blowback explosions from inward-facing palms temporarily blinds opponents. Subject’s unusually narrow pupils thought to be a slight mutation to protect retinas from Explosion’s blinding effects; ~~may lead to decreased night vision~~ does lead to decreased night vision**

**Howitzer Impact – opposing explosions on either side of the subject’s body to produce spin. Creates a vortex that essentially turns the subject into a human missile. Often completed with a maximum heat, maximum blowback explosion.**

**AP Shot – Single powerful explosion focused through subject’s rounded hand. Can easily penetrate several layers of stone, concrete, and metal. Multiple lower-power shots can be fired using the same technique for rapid-fire with minimal collateral damage**

**Midoriya “Deku” Izuku**

**Gender: M**

**Age: Ever-changing**

**Height: Hella tall, but not too hella tall**

**Personality: Drama is actually my middle name**

**Quirk: None. Abilities result of status as firstborn son of king of Asgard. Limited control of the Odinforce, a cosmic force wielded by the royal line of Asgard. Manifests as minor weather control and precise control over lightning.**

**Combat uses:**

**Lightning generation – body releases electricity in carefully controlled strikes or electric field.**

**Siphon – absorbs electricity from environment. Can be released in massive attack. Any electrical source viable. ~~Careful control necessary to avoid killing civilians~~**

**Electricity sense – Advanced control of electricity leads to development of new type of “spatial awareness.” Subject can sense every electrical source in ~~1-km~~ 3-km radius. Precision of sense: with concentration, able to “see” all electrical paths in body**

**Mobility uses:**

**None observed**

**Special moves:**

**Charge Shot – absorption of most of surrounding electricity to be discharged in a large targeted strike against a distant or massive opponent. When drawing in electricity, mental processes and instincts speed up as subject selects sources using Electricity Sense; subject’s physical speed not enhanced in this state; result of rapidly-fired neurons; no permanent effects. Enhanced processing power ensures electricity is drawn only from safe sources**

**Lightning Storm – coalesce clouds and churn them to produce massive amounts of static electricity while adding ambient electricity to the clouds. Full charge released in a series of lightning strikes. Current time of continuous strikes: ~~5 sec~~ 10 sec. Useful as AOE attack centered on subject**

They didn’t need to spend much time coming up with names for their special moves. Taking Uncle’s drama lessons meant Izuku had a very keen sense of . . well . . the dramatic. Cool names were easy.

Since both of them had special moves that were kinda too flashy to practice in a public park, they were reduced to Izuku’s throwing Shock and Awe to rebound around the clearing as targets for Kacchan’s Rapid Fire. It was fun.

They traded barbs as they played—trained. This was training; totally not something kids would do. Pfft, what?—and theorized about the content of the exam. There would definitely be something combat-oriented, something to test the applicants’ handle on their abilities. It was kind of difficult to guess because the content of the exams was kept so tightly under wraps. Just applying for UA involved signing several NDAs with very real legal repercussions if one broke the terms.

“Is Vision really going to be one of the teachers?”

“Yep, definitely. I talked with him last week. He’ll be watching the exam, but since he’s one of the new teachers, he won’t be judging it.”

Bakugou smirked, “Heh, that means no favoritism for you, Sparkles.”

“Hey! That’s my dad’s name!”

* * *

Izuku took a deep breath of the chilly air as he gazed with appreciation at the UA barrier. It was impressive by Earth standards, certainly.

“This is it: the UA entrance exam. Should be a piece of cake.” Izuku heard a few snickers nearby from some of Kacchan’s more aggressive classmates. “You go on ahead,” he told Kacchan, “I’m going to hang back a bit.”

“Fine, if they insult you, kill them.”

“They wouldn’t survive the trauma.”

“That’s . . what killing them means.”

Izuku shook his head with a small smile and shoved Kacchan toward the entrance.

As soon as Izuku was alone, the two jerks strutted up to him, “Hey, _Deku_ , we’re surprised to see you here. We thought you’d be too much of a wuss to show up.”

“Yeah, I mean, how can a quirkless loser like you even hope to pass the practical exam?”

Izuku thought back to Uncle’s lessons in dramatics and clutched his heart, “Oh, you wound me.” He staggered backward, “Confidence failing,” hand to his head “fear taking over” arms spread, falling to knees “whatever shall I doooooooo?!”

The bullies looked positively alarmed, “What the fuck are you doing, Deku?”

Izuku continued wailing with exaggerated motions. Just then, a brilliant green snake slithered across the pathway and up Izuku’s leg.

The bullies watched horror-stricken as Izuku grabbed the snake and petted it, even as it wound around his neck.

“Fuck this, I’m out of here.” Both of them sprinted into the building and out of sight.

With the bullies gone, the snake blurred and transformed into Uncle Loki.

Izuku, still fake-crying, asked, “How d-did I . . do?”

Loki clapped, a joyous smile on his face, “Excellent performance, top marks. Though not enough stabbing.”

Izuku immediately stopped crying and chuckled, “Thank you, Uncle. Now shoo, I have an exam to take.”

“Of course, my Prince.”

One of the bystanders, a brunette with permanently pink cheeks did a double-take when she heard the title.

“Hey, wait! If I pass, can you help me move into the dorms?”

“And by help, you mean you want me to . . . decorate it like your room back home?”

“I mean, yeah?”

“Very well.” With that, Loki abruptly disappeared.

The pink-cheeked girl looked even more confused, but hurried inside to not be late.

Izuku found his seat a few rows in front of Kacchan, next to a rather short kid, “Hi, I’m Midoriya Izuku.”

The other kid shook his hand and replied in broken Japanese, “Hi, I am Miles.”

Izuku blinked and switched to English, **_“You are from America?”_**

 ** _“Ohhh, thank God,”_** the boy sighed. **_“Yes, I have been so lost all day.”_**

**_“I can translate for you if you wish.”_ **

**_“Please and thank you.”_ **

As Present Mic went through his explanation, Izuku interpreted as concisely as he could. When he described the robots, a blue-haired student stood up, “Excuse me! The brochure provided lists four faux villains not three. If this is a mistake, it is extremely unbecoming of an institution as renowned as UA. Additionally, you with the blond and green hair, you have been talking nonstop since the presentation began. Stop that, you’re distracting others.”

Izuku shot back, “Literally no one else near me has complained because I’m translating for a non-native speaker. Shut up and let him finish his explanation.” The blue-haired boy’s face twitched in mortification.

“Thank you for your request examinee 7111. The fourth kind of robot is worth zero points! We’re throwing it in there as an obstacle. While it is possible to beat, there’s kinda no point.”

“I see, thank you. And I apologize.” He turned to Izuku before sitting down.

Izuku nodded and continued translating for Miles. He already had a plan; robots were no trouble for him whatsoever. But others probably hadn’t received the same training he did. There would undoubtedly be some accidents, ones he hoped he could help prevent.

* * *

Izuku ran through some basic stretches. The testing facility was almost as large as a real city. That meant that even those with speed quirks would be unlikely to reach the robots at the far ends. That’s where he would get his points. Shouldn’t be too difficult. He glanced around at the other examinees but didn’t see Kacchan or Miles. Too bad.

Someone placed a palm on his shoulder, “Excuse me.” Great, it’s the guy with glasses.

“Yes? May I help you?” Izuku turned around and noticed some pipes extending from his calves. _‘Engines? Speed-type quirk. Related to Ingetium?’_

“I wanted to apologize further for my words in the auditorium. I jumped to conclusions and berated you for a noble action.” He bowed at a ninety degree angle.

“Thank you for your apology. I hope you do well in the exam.”

At that moment, Present Mic shouted “GOOOO!” Both Izuku and Glasses— _‘I should have asked him his name’_ —bolted immediately. “THERE’S NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE. MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!!”

As soon as he entered the city, Izuku leapt, zig-zagging his way to the roof of a building and coming to a stop next to a lightning rod. He breathed deeply, and pulled.

* * *

Shouji Mezou stood atop one of the fake buildings, using his quirk to locate nearby robots. Just as he found some, a distant crackling drew his attention. What he saw made his dupli-eyes widen in fear. A sheet of electricity seemed to spread over the buildings at the far end of the arena. _‘Is this some sort of trap, to prevent students from staying on the buildings for too long?’_ Before he could jump out of harm’s way, the electricity was upon him. To his relief, it passed not across the surface of the building but through the lightning rods on all the buildings.

He turned an eye backwards and saw the wave of electricity coalesce onto a single student, who began to spark with brilliant green and blue lightning. _‘Such power.’_

* * *

All Might, in his emaciated form greeted the other new teacher in the observation room. Neither of them would be grading, but they could still watch those who would potentially be their future students, “Hello. I am All Might; or, Yagi Toshinori in this form.”

“A pleasure to meet you, All Might. You are highly esteemed among heroes. I am Vision.”

Toshinori smiled, “Your parents named you after the Android Avenger?”

“No, I am the ‘Android Avenger.’”

Toshinori coughed out some blood in shock, “You’re serious?”

Vision hummed, “Yes, I have been traveling the cosmos since I left Earth. But recent events forced me to avoid planets active in the galactic economy. When a friend suggested I return to Earth, I agreed.”

“I- Wow. It is an honor to meet you sir!”

“Please, the honor is all mine. From what I understand, you have become a symbol, a deterrent to crime the likes of which none of us Avengers could have hoped to become in our time.”

Toshinori bowed deeply, “Thank you for your kind words.”

Vision smiled, “Nedzu informed me of your . . . quest. You have undoubtedly looked over the most promising student files; does anyone stand out to you?”

Toshinori pulled Vision to an isolated part of the room and furiously whispered, “He told you about that? I mean, it’s not like I don’t trust you, but I’m still concerned that he told you without consulting me.”

“I apologize for any slight against you; the information simply came up in our conversation. I found very little online concerning how the other Avengers died, and Nedzu explained the full story to me, and how the villain was eventually defeated, your injury and quirk included.”

Toshinori felt tears come to his eyes, “I see. I didn’t realize how _real_ All for One’s rise to power must be for you, how close you were to the original Avengers. I hope his defeat at my hands brings you some comfort, and I am glad you are aware of my quirk.”

Vision bowed and smiled, “We should get back to the exam.”

With fortuitous timing, they heard Present Mic shout the beginning of the practical. All the teachers in the room watched carefully, taking note of the students who reacted quickly.

Then the lightning came.

Fifty points worth of robots dropped simultaneously in a single testing site as the electricity was drained from their systems. Nedzu started cackling in glee, “Oh that is _genius._ Just look at his choices! A very promising student indeed.”

“Principal?” Maijima Higari, hero name: Power Loader, asked.

“Just look at which robots he disabled; each one was in a location almost no student ever reaches during the time limit. He specifically chose those so as not to damage other contestants’ chances. He probably could have gotten every villain point in his arena. And look at what he’s doing now!”

* * *

Izuku raced toward one of the kids being targeted by a three-pointer. The purple-haired boy was hacking away at a shuddering one-pointer with a piece of sheared metal, “Just. die. already.” He was unaware of the danger behind him.

Izuku jumped on top of the lumbering machine and slammed Silent Thunder straight into its head. Before the three-pointer even started collapsing, he jumped down to the student. He analyzed him with a quick look-over and tsked, “Quirk?”

“Uh, what?”

“What’s your quirk? Come on, there’s a time limit to this!”

“It’s Brainwashing, via verbal response to a question.”

“So you do not have an offensive quirk, still wanted to be a hero, yet didn’t bother building up your body or training in any sort of fighting style? What were you thinking?” He didn’t bother waiting for an answer. He ripped a jagged piece of metal from the now disabled one-pointer the kid had destroyed and squeezed one end into a passable handle. “I am not giving you a weapon. I made a bootleg sword and decided not to use it; do with that what you will.” He dropped the metal on the ground and started leaving, “Go for the joints and eyes. One-pointers are fast but can’t turn to save their life. Bait them, turn back, and slice. Get behind two-pointers, their tails are dangerous. Avoid the three-pointers unless you can get to the off button on their under carriage.”

Izuku dashed toward the nearest kid in danger he could sense, leaving behind a dumbfounded student.

* * *

There was one minute left in the exam when Izuku felt it. A low shaking rumble reverberated through the testing site. He looked up at the zero-pointer with excitement. _‘This thing is awesome!’_ He noted that many students were running away from the colossus, but not all of them would be fast enough. He leapt into action, pulling several exhausted students out of its path. He heard a sharp cry from a spot much too close to the robot for comfort. In a moment, he slid up next to the pinned student, tossed the slab of concrete like it weighed nothing, and analyzed her physical state. _‘Twisted ankle. Heavy breathing. Greenish face. Likely nausea from quirk exhaustion.’_

“Come on. You’ll be fine. Just relax. I’ll get you out of here.” He picked her up, sprinted away, and deposited her into the arms of another student. Then he faced the zero-pointer.

He leapt once. Time slowed. There were only a couple dozen seconds left in the exam. Not enough time for most to get points. Time to go all out. He selected every single one- two- and three-pointer that still held electricity, all the electricity in the clouds he churned up, and pulled. As he leapt again, electricity flowed into him from every direction. Now directly in front of the treads, he jumped as high as he could, until they were eye to massive eye. Remembering the fantasy trilogy his uncle played in, he bellowed, “YOU SHALL NOT PASS!”

* * *

Everyone who spoke about it afterward would recall the eerie silence that followed his declaration. A bolt of lightning that large and close, held for that long should have produced ear-splitting thunder. Instead, the green and blue lightning tore through the zero-pointer in silence, leaving a gaping hole straight through from top to bottom and black soot in a branching pattern on the ground.

The boy floated for a moment as the metal colossus crashed to the ground, finally breaking the silence.

Then, he fell to the ground—slowly at first, faster as he streamlined his body. He flipped mid-air and landed in a half-kneel, forming a small crater around himself, just as the buzzer signaled the end of the test.

“AND TIME IS UP!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having trouble coming up with Izuku's hero name and will be keeping suggestions open until after the Sports Festival arc. If you have an idea, feel free to share it!  
> Thank you to those who already have!
> 
> Enjoy your week!


	6. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite classmates get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware, that while this is tagged as a crossover, it is not a full crossover. We have taken some inspiration from Marvel but it is definitely not in line with canon. We will likely take more concepts from Marvel, but that will only be as we go.
> 
> Canon? Timeline? What are those?
> 
> Wow, this chapter did not want to be written. I posted it just a few seconds after Monday's midnight (not the person)
> 
> Several characters in 1-A and 1-B were taken from Marvel and [RivenX3i's](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-Op8pOVwbeqp6lyL2xJvqQ) UA:LA concept video. Some of the names were altered; see if you can figure out which ones are which
> 
> P.S. characters from Marvel likely have zero connection to their Canon histories.
> 
> Class 1-A Roster:  
> Aoyama Yuuga (Naval Laser)  
> Ashido Mina (Acid)  
> Asui Tsuyu (Frog)  
> Bakugou Katsuki (EXPLOSIONS)  
> Iida Tenya (Engines)  
> Jirou Kyouka (Earphone Jack)  
> Kaminari Denki (Electrification)  
> Kirishima Eijirou (Hardening)  
> Kyasshu Heiki (Cache)  
> LeBeau Remy (Kinetic Charge)  
> Midoriya Izuku (Quirkless ;) hehe)  
> Morales Miles (Neo Spider-Man)  
> Saya Sooraya (Dust)  
> Shinso Hitoshi (Brainwash)  
> Shouji Mezou (Dupli-Arms)  
> Todoroki Shoko (Half-Hot, Half-Cold)  
> Todoroki Shouto (Half-Cold, Half-Hot)  
> Tokoyami Fumikage (Dark Shadow)  
> Uraraka Ochako (Zero Gravity)  
> Waguna Kato (Teleportation)  
> Yaoyorozu Momo (Creation)

Author’s notes:

“Japanese.”

**_“English.”_ **

_‘Thoughts.’_

**“ALL MIGHT’S WORDS.”** (Small Might’s words same as everyone else’s)

“Well. That was . . .”

“An incredible display of power.

“Yeah.”

The teachers continued murmuring amongst themselves, talking about the notable students.

One voice called out, “Which student was that? The one with an electric-type quirk?”

Nedzu manipulated his holoscreen for a few seconds and a student profile appeared on the main screen. A young man, with blond and green hair, a square jaw and striking green eyes—name: Midoriya Izuku.

“Hmm, single mother listed, homeschooled, aced all placement tests, and- oh? He’s listed as quirkless.”

Confused exclamations burst from several of the judges, many of them wondering why he had never registered such a powerful quirk. Only All Might, Nedzu, and Eraser Head noticed Vision’s watching the ensuing chaos with a slight smile.

* * *

Izuku and his mom were cuddled up on the couch watching an old hero film. Even though he was much taller than her now, he still found comfort in being close to his mom. He wasn’t nervous about the exam results, but about what would happen once he joined UA. The teachers would undoubtedly have noticed his status registered as quirkless, and the resulting questions would cause quite a stir. His sigh caught his mother’s attention, “What’s wrong, Izuku?”

“Nothing. Just . . . the future.”

Inko hummed, “You think that once they find out about your father, they’ll treat you differently.” It wasn’t a question. “Izuku, your best friend never treated you differently because of your parentage. Despite his aggressiveness, he’s a good person. I’m sure everyone there will be good as well. Please, try to make new friends. And don’t worry about their motives; if they aren’t truly interested in being your friends, you’ll be able to tell.”

Izuku smiled and hugged her tightly; she always knew how to calm any of his doubts.

As his mother got up to check the mail, his phone buzzed:

Kacchan

[Hey, Nerd, your letter come in yet?]

[Mine just did]

Deku

[Not yet]

[Hold on, my mom’s yelling about something]

[Yeah, it’s here]

Kacchan

[Open it]

[Let me know what class you’re in]

Izuku shook his head at Kacchan’s text. When he opened the letter, he was surprised to find a holographic projector included. He glanced at the letter, set it aside, and activated the projector.

**“BOO-YA! I AM HERE, AS A PROJECTION!”**

Izuku blinked. _‘Huh, All Might.’_

**“YOU’RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT I AM DOING ON THIS RECORDING. WELL, YOU’RE LOOKING AT ONE OF THE NEWEST UA FACULTY MEMBERS!”**

_‘Wait, Vision hadn’t mentioned anything about All Might.’_

**“BUT, THAT IS NOT WHAT WE’RE HERE TO DISCUSS. YOU WANT TO KNOW YOUR RESULTS ON THE ENTRANCE EXAM. ON THE WRITTEN EXAM, YOU GOT 100%, WHICH WAS THE TOP SCORE.”**

Izuku expected as much. There were very few subjects he had had to study before the test; most of them were far surpassed by what he had learned on Asgard.

**“THAT SCORE WOULD HAVE BEEN PLENTY TO GUARANTEE YOU A SPOT IN THE GENERAL EDUCATION COURSE. BUT YOU DECIDED ON A GREATER GOAL AND TOOK THE HERO COURSE PHYSICAL EXAM. ON THIS EXAM, YOU EARNED 110 VILLAIN POINTS! THAT IMPRESSIVE SCORE ALONE WOULD GIVE YOU THE TOP POSITION. BUT WAIT, THERE’S MORE. BECAUSE HEROING IS MORE THAN JUST BEATING UP BAD GUYS, ADDED TO YOUR SCORE ARE RESCUE POINTS!”**

A series of clips started playing, showing the various moments when Izuku had helped or protected the other students.

**“BECAUSE OF YOUR HEROIC ACTIONS THROUGHOUT THE EXAM, YOU RECEIVED 150 RESCUE POINTS. YOUR TOTAL OF 260 POINTS BROKE EVEN MY RECORD BACK IN THE DAY.”**

That . . was . . unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome. He had just beaten _All Might’s record!_

**“CONGRATULATIONS, MIDORIYA IZUKU, UA IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!”**

Izuku whooped and hugged his mom, “~I got in! I got in!~”

Inko laughed wetly and hugged back, “Oh, my prince, I’m so proud of you! And you even broke All Might’s record!”

They both laughed again as Izuku grabbed his phone.

Deku

[I got in!]

Kacchan

[No shit nerd. Which class?]

[Also, don’t let first place get to your head]

Deku

[Oh? Does it _sting,_ Second Place?]

[Uh, one sec.]

[1-A!]

Kacchan

[You sound like a crappy villain when you talk like that]

[Good, me too]

[Guess I’ll see you this weekend, nerd]

Deku

[I’ll have you know, I was taught Villain Speak by my uncle, one of the most nefarious and well-known villains in Earth’s history.]

[...]

[So yeah, you’re right, crappy villain]

[Need help moving into the dorms?]

Kacchan

[What kinda question is that?]

Deku

[I meant my uncle]

Kacchan

[...]

[Are you fucking kidding me?]

Deku

[Hey, the dorm rules said we could alter the rooms as much as we want as long as we don't interfere with our neighbors’ rooms]

Kacchan

[Heck yes]

Deku

[All right, I’ll let him know]

[He said fine, but he won’t do it for the others]

Kacchan

[Did]

[Did you just text an alien?]

Deku

[Oh! I forgot to tell you!]

[I mentioned the concept of texting to the Asgardians and they gave me a long-distance communicator with that capability]

[I’ve been teaching Loki about memes]

Kacchan

[Well _that’s_ a disaster waiting to happen]

[Alright, the hag’s making me pack now. War >:)]

Deku

[Peace :P]

Izuku tossed his phone onto the sofa as his mother clasped her hands and smiled wobbly, “Let’s celebrate. We’ll have katsudon, and then you will start packing. For UA! Oh, my little prince, I’m so happy . .” Izuku chuckled as his mom entered the kitchen, taking a moment to bask in his victory before following her.

* * *

The next day, he stood next to several boxes in front of the Heights Alliance dorms of UA. “Are you sure you won’t need my help?”

Izuku turned to his mom and smiled assuredly, “I’m sure, Mom.” With one last hug, Inko climbed into the car, leaving Izuku alone in front of his new home.

At that moment, a man dressed in intricate green robes materialized next to Izuku, hands clasped behind his back. “Hmm. It’s small. Quaint.”

Izuku snorted, “Everything is ‘quaint’ after Asgard, Uncle. Come on, you grab half, I’ll grab half.” Loki just lifted an eyebrow and waved a hand over the boxes, causing them to fold into themselves until they disappeared. “Show-off.”

Now, as Izuku strode up to the Heights Alliance entrance, he calmed his nerves and opened the door. A spacious, high-ceilinged room greeted him. The several couches, television, and recessed kitchen made it plain that this was the common room. The only occupant was a tall girl, with black hair stylized in a spiral.

She looked up from the tea she was making and smiled pleasantly at them, “Ah, you must be one of my new classmates. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Yaoyorozu Momo.”

Izuku returned her smile, “I am Midoriya Izuku. My uncle is here to help me move in.”

Yaoyorozu nodded toward a windowed cabinet near the door, “Your room’s keycard should be labeled with your name and room number. If you require assistance, let me know.”

Izuku smiled widely, grabbed his key, and led Uncle Loki to the elevator.

Standing in front of the open door leading into Izuku’s dorm room, Loki frowned, “Hmm, this is barely the size of a closet.”

“That’s what you’re here for.”

Loki snorted then tapped his chin thoughtfully, “Do you want me to create a pocket dimension then assemble a room in there to perfectly mimic your room on Asgard, or do you want me to make this door a gateway to your actual room on Asgard?”

“Hmm, a pocket dimension—one that I can ‘lock’ from the inside; like, when it’s locked and the door opens, it just leads to this empty dorm. But I still want to be able to hear someone knocking or talking outside the door when it’s ‘locked.’”

“This isn’t a buffet,” Loki tutted. “And how do you expect to be able to ‘lock’ and ‘unlock’ the pocket dimension if you can’t even use magic?”

“Can’t spells be worked around individuals or objects so that even non-magic-users can activate them?”

“....Yes...they can. I’m actually impressed that you knew that. I forgot about that aspect of spells.” Loki determined the necessary combination of spells, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and whispered their words. As always, the words seemed to echo eerily for a moment after he spoke them. He stepped forward, eyes still closed, and placed a hand on the open door way. As he spoke the last words, the door slammed shut on its own and began to glow brighter, brighter, and brighter still.

With a sigh, Loki released the doorway and stepped back, though it still glowed softly for another minute.

“Mm, it is an exhilarating feeling: perfectly completing a complicated spell.” He waved to the now plain-looking door. “My magnificent prince, son of my brother, master of getting stabbed, heir to the throne of Asgard, breaker of windows, latest wielder of the Odinforce, slapper of fish, dapper dabber, and embodiment of lightning, welcome to your new abode.”

Izuku opened the door with a smile. Time to move into his suite.

* * *

By Saturday, most of the twenty one students of Class 1-A had moved in, the last of them showing up Sunday. Though many of them had met at one point or another—Izuku was happy to find that Miles had made it into UA!—everyone had not been in the same room at the same time yet. So now it was time for introductions. A bubbly, pink-skinned girl practically dragged every single student into the common room for that purpose. Her stubbornness combined with her upbeat personality was kinda hilarious. “All right, ladies and gentlemen! Since we are going to be class- and dorm-mates for the next three years, I absolutely refuse to let us stay on a barely-know-each-other level. So we are doing ~icebreakers~!”

Bakugou—who had been sitting isolated from the rest and scrolling on his phone—scoffed and made to leave the room. Ashido clearly was trying to decide whether to let him go, or risk aggravating someone she had already pegged as “volatile.” Fortunately, or unfortunately, Izuku intercepted him by grabbing the back of his collar and shoving him back on his seat, “Be _nice_ Kacchan. This is UA; they aren’t extras.”

Bakugou glared at Midoriya but said nothing as he sat back down. Ashido internally cheered while staring in awe. Midoriya took a seat and was pleased when Miles joined him and Kacchan on the sofa.

“Alright! Let’s get to it! I’m Ashido Mina. My quirk is ‘Acid.’ I can produce acid from my body. I like all kinds of dancing, making friends, and having fun!”

“Nice! I’m Kirishima Eijirou! My quirk is ‘Hardening.’ I can make all parts of my body rock-like. I like working out, fighting, and anything manly. I’m also a really big fan of Red Riot!” The red-haired boy crashed his fists together and gave everyone a shark-toothed smile.

The bird-headed boy sitting on the ground against the couch spoke evenly, “I am Tokoyami Fumikage. My quirk is the semi-sentient ‘Dark Shadow.’ I enjoy R̺͉̂͝ẹ̘͔̳̃̎̄͝ve̙͌l̙̬̥͗̔͘r̨̗͗̐ỹ̩͋͟͢͠ ͙̩̬͕͛̀̈́̄i͙̒n͇̾̀͟ ̛̜̥͝t̞̃̄ͅh͍͚͌͛ę̯̿͑ ̛̼̜̯̣̿̿̈͂͢D̠͝a̤͎͇͂̐͞ŗ̠̫̹̊͊̓̿͜͡k̠͝. ” Several people sweatdropped and thought simultaneously, _‘how did he say it like that?’_

Next was the black-haired girl Izuku had met on Friday. “Greetings, it is a pleasure to make all of your acquaintance. I am Yaoyorozu Momo. My quirk is ‘Creation.’ I can make any non-living object from the lipids in my body as long as I know its makeup. Some of my favorite pastimes are reading, studying, and shopping.” _‘Well, she’s certainly studious. The sheer quantity of knowledge of atomic makeup she must possess is amazing!’_ Izuku had pulled out a notebook as soon as the first icebreaker began and was furiously cataloguing everyone’s quirks.

A very . . . self-absorbed boy stood and posed, “Bonjour, mesdames et messieurs. I am Aoyama Yuuga. My quirk is ‘Naval Laser.’ I enjoy _mirrors.”_

A laid-back guy with long brown hair glared at the sparkling teen, “Your pronunciation fucking sucks.”

Aoyama’s sparkling aura turned dark, “My French is perfectly fine, thank you.”

“Yeah, no. My mom’s French. I speak French. _That_ sounded nothing like French.” The two glared at each other until Aoyama finally sat down, his face red but otherwise pristine. Several people snickered. “Whatever. My name’s LeBeau Remy. My quirk is ‘Kinetic Charge’: I can manipulate the energy acting upon objects. I like card games and my Bo staff. If any of you fine gentlemen would like to try your hand at poker, I’ll be more than happy to take your money off of you.”

A very rigid and tall man stood up and began chopping his arms like a robot, “Gambling is a despicable act that is very unbecoming of a UA student and hero hopeful. We should be model citizens that inspire others to the heights of morality. If you insist on . . .” Several students zoned out already. Ashido was staring at the tall guy while eating imaginary popcorn, much to the amusement of those around her. Eventually someone coughed, and he snapped out of his rant and into a deep bow, “Oh, excuse me. I am Iida Tenya. The engines in my legs enable me to move at great speeds, and consume orange juice as fuel. I enjoy studying, training to be a hero, studying the rules, running,” another cough, “...and getting a good night’s rest. I look forward to becoming heroes with . .” he glanced at LeBeau “most of you.”

LeBeau just finger-gunned back. “Love you too big guy.”

The next two students looked nearly identical: the boy and girl were both heterochromatic and had dual-colored hair parted exactly down the middle, though the colors were on opposite sides. The effect was especially striking with the girl’s longer hair. ‘ _They’re obviously related and likely twins. They seem unaccustomed to social interaction if their awkwardness is anything to go by. Is she blushing? It looks really goo-”_ Izuku blinked and shook his head, embarrassed, as she stood up and smiled pleasantly, “Hello. I am Todoroki Shoko, and this is my twin Shouto.” _‘Todoroki? Related to the number two hero team?’_ “We have basically the same quirk: Half-Hot, Half-Cold, though the sides of our quirks are mirrored.” _‘Definitely the children of Endeavor and Frostbite, with a combination of parents’ quirks.’ “_ We both enjoy training, reading, and soba, though I prefer training and hot soba, and Shouto prefers reading and cold soba.”

As she sat the down, another girl with jacks hanging from her ears looked around and nodded to everyone, “’Sup. I’m Jirou Kyouka. I can use my earphone jacks to amplify my heartbeat. I like Rock.”

“Let’s get this over with,” the next guy muttered. “I’m Shinso Hitoshi. I like cats.”

 _‘Ok, nice and simple. Next.’_ “Hi-ya! My name is Uraraka Ochako, and my quirk is ‘Zero Gravity’: I can make whatever I touch float! I love the starry sky, mochi, and making friends!” Everyone thought simultaneously, _‘She’s like a pure sunbeam.’_

“I’m Asui Tsuyu, kero, but please, call me ‘Tsu.’ My quirk is ‘Frog.’ I can do basically everything several different types of frogs can. I like jelly and the rainy season.”

“I’m Kaminari Denki! My quirk is ‘ Electrification.’ Most people say I just have that ‘spark,’ you know?” Several people groaned at the pun. “I like basically anything that’s currently trending.”

“Always a pleasure to meet a fellow electricity-user.”

Kaminari’s eyes widened in excitement, “Aw yeah, dude, you’re an electric type too? Awesome! What can you do?”

Izuku lifted a hand and let some blue lightning crackle, “I can control electricity, among other things.”

“Sick, I can produce it, you can control it. We’ll do great in team-ups! What’s your name?”

“I am Midoriya Izuku. I enjoy sparring, reading, and learning new languages.”

Miles grinned and slapped him on the shoulder, **” _And boy am I glad for that. Out of curiosity, how many languages do you speak?”_** Yaoyorozu, the Todoroki twins, and interestingly Jirou, seemed to understand and expressed their interest as well.

 ** _“...Ten.”_** The other five exclaimed in surprise, with Jirou lifting her eyebrows, impressed.

Ashido hit her seat’s armrests in frustration and whined, “C’mon guys, not all of us speak English.”

“Oh, er, sorry,” Miles managed to say. “I no speak Japanese well. Izuku translate?”

Izuku nodded and repeated Miles’s words in Japanese, “He says that his name is Morales Miles, though he prefers to be called Miles since he’s used to using given names in America. He likes drawing, music, and hanging out with friends.”

“What kinds of music?” Izuku translated Jirou’s question.

“He says, any kind: pop, rock, rap.”

“Cool.”

“Well, Miles,” Ashido said with her hands on her hips, “We will do everything we can to make you feel welcome here!”

Miles got that message, “Thank you.” He nodded to the next guy, a hulking, multi-armed man with a mask.

“I am Shouji Mezou. My quirk is Dupli-Arms: I can grow other body parts from my arms.” He demonstrated by growing a chain of eyes, hands, and ears. “I like tokoyaki and squid ink pasta.”

The student next to him was sitting in a crouch on the armrest of the couch. His blue skin and long, pointed tail were particularly noticeable. “I am Waguna Kato. I have a teleportation quirk.” _That_ drew everyone’s attention. Warp quirks were nearly unheard of, and usually so powerful that their presence completely changed the dynamic of a fight.

“That’s so cool!” Ochako exclaimed. “Warp quirks are awesome. And I like your tail!”

“Is it prehensile, kero?”

Waguna slightly blushed a deep blue and nodded, “It is strong, and I can use it fairly well in a fight. I enjoy sword sparring and pranking people.”

“Oh yeah, you and I are going to get along just fine,” Ashido grinned deviously.

Another laid-back guy, who had been flipping a butterfly knife, grinned and palmed the knife, “Name’s Kyasshu Heiki. Quirk: Cache. I can switch between any hand-held weapons I’ve touched before.” At this, he flicked up a Bowie knife. “I like any type of weapons’ sparring and parkour.”

Izuku smirked and pulled out a dagger he had concealed under his shirt, twirling it around with familiarity. “I have some weapons’ training as well. We should spar sometime.”

“Sure, if we make it through day one intact, why not?”

The second to last student shut their phone, “I’m Saya Sooraya. My quirk is ‘Dust.’ I can turn my body into dust and telepathically control it in that form. I like gardens.”

That left only Bakugou. When he continued ignoring them in favor of his phone, Izuku lightly smacked him upside the head. “Huh? What’d you do that for, Deku?” he growled.

“It’s your turn, Kacchan,” Izuku replied flatly.

Kacchan glared one more time and ground out, “Fine. Name’s Bakugou Katsuki. My quirk is ‘Explosions.’ I’m looking forward to laying out every one of you extras.” Izuku flicked out his knife again. Kacchan’s glare would have cowed a lesser being made of grapes **[heh]** , “I. Look. Forward. To. Working. With. You.”

Izuku slow-clapped, “There, was that so hard?”

“Wow, how long have you two been friends?” Ochako giggled.

“Since birth,” Izuku replied easily. “He slapped me for crying too loud, so I cried harder. He stopped trying to slap me when he nearly drowned in my tears.”

He said it so seriously that Kaminari asked, “Uh, are you serious?”

Izuku kept his poker face, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Kaminari pouted while several of the other students laughed.

“Alright!” Mina jumped with a wide smile on her face, “Now that everyone said a little bit about themselves, let’s just talk, or play a board game, or watch a movie!”

Izuku smiled internally as several people gathered for a game, while others split into groups to chat. Mina sure knew how to work a room.

He noticed Miles’s moving toward Jirou, likely to talk about their shared interest in music. Tokoyami, Waguna, and Shoji spoke in low tones in their own corner.

While Izuku was tempted to join the group playing some classic board game, he noticed a couple students who remained slightly aloof. He left his place on the couch and approached one of them.

Shinso looked like he could do with a few extra years of sleep. “Hey, Hitoshi, right?”

Shinso seemed surprised about being approached, before schooling his features to practiced nonchalance, “Yeah, and you’re Midoriya. Did you want something?”

“Just to talk; and, well, I noticed you didn't say anything about your quirk.”

Shino eyed him, “I told you what it was during the exam, so you know it relies on surprise. I never got to thank you for that, by the way. I wouldn’t have made it in if you hadn’t helped me.”

Izuku waved his hand dismissively, “You would have made it. Even if you had to go through General Studies at first, there’s no way you could get through the Sport’s Festival without getting noticed by the teachers. Your quirk is excellent for heroics.”

“Heh, thanks.”

Izuku shrugged, “It’s the truth. But, like I said then, you need to build up your body. If you want, I am more than willing to give you some pointers on hand-to-hand combat.”

Shinso tapped a finger to his chin, “Let’s see how hectic our schedules are before I give you an answer.”

Izuku beamed, “Deal.”

* * *

Izuku was up a full hour before sunrise his first day at UA. He and Iida went on a long run before engaging in a friendly no-quirk (or OF) spar and returning to the dorms. As they split to get ready for the day, Izuku felt his excitement growing. He was finally here, after eighteen years he was on his way to becoming a pro hero.

Izuku showered and dressed in his uniform, though he could not make any sense of the tie. What could he say? Asgardian formal wear didn’t use ties! _‘Ah, well, it looks vaguely tie-like. Should be fine.’_

He had already explored the campus Saturday so he found Class 1-A and sat in the second seat of row three, in between LeBeau and Miles. Shortly before the first bell, a few students lingering near the door exclaimed in shock; and when Izuku stood to look, he saw why. A disturbingly yellow sleeping bag lay just outside the doorway, and held what appeared to be either Shinso’s long-lost brother, or secret father.

The creature stood and shed its outer skin to reveal a shoddy black jumpsuit and . . . ridiculously long scarf? Wait, Izuku recognized that scarf; it’s—

“Hello, I’m Aizawa Shouta, your homeroom teacher. It took you six seconds to quiet down; that’s just not rational.” _‘Your refusal to sleep in sane places is not rational.’_ Aizawa reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out several UA-issue track suits. _‘Does he use it as a storage unit too?’_ “Put these on and meet me at testing field A. Last one there has to make me coffee for a month.”

_‘Well, that was an experience.’_

* * *

> _“Sooooo, the princeling is making some new friends. Shall we pay him a visit?”_
> 
> _Two men grinned at the woman’s devious tone, while in the background a massive beast stalked eagerly._
> 
> _“~This is going to be_ fUUUuuuun _.~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time for endnotes:  
> You can probably tell what the ships will likely be, let me know what you think  
> As I said before, I need help with Izuku's hero name, and will be taking suggestions until after the Sports Festival arc
> 
> Until next time :)


	7. A Few Outings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 used to be author notes, but I changed it to actual chapter 6 last week, so go check it out if you missed it
> 
> Sorry for the late chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

“Japanese.”

 **“ALL MIGHT’S WORDS.”** Small Might’s words same as others’.

Izuku recognized the order for what it was. Aizawa-sensei told them to meet him at field A, and he fully expected them to do so with peak efficiency. Only slightly miffed that he now had to remove the tie he had spent ten minutes on, Izuku was the first one to change and arrive at the field, followed closely by Tenya, then by the rest of the class. “A quirk apprehension test—that is why you are here.”

One of the students—Ochako—raised her hand, “Um, sensei, what about orientation? and the principal’s speech?”

“The principal sends his regards; otherwise a waste of time.” Aizawa-sensei spoke over the shocked gasps and exclamations, “UA is not a traditional university. We teachers are given free rein to teach our classes as we see fit. Now, most of you took standardized fitness tests in school. Midoriya, how much did you get on the softball throw in your middle and high school physical assessments?”

“One hundred fifty meters, sensei.”

Aizawa-sensei’s eyebrow twitched, _“Without_ the strength aspect of your quirk.”

“I don’t have a strength quirk, sensei.” There were several murmurs at that; despite the rising worldwide physical averages, 150 meters was still more than twice the national quirkless average.

“Care to explain to me how that’s possible?”

Izuku hesitated. It was still the first day; he would have preferred not to out his half-alien biology this early. “I . . . will sensei. I would just prefer to do so in private.”

He narrowed his eyes at Izuku, “Fine, go to the teachers’ lounge after introductory classes today. For now, step into the circle.” Izuku caught with one hand the softball he tossed. “Throw the ball as far as you can; anything goes just stay inside the circle.”

Izuku stepped up to the circle with a deep breath. Even with the 150 meter throw, he had been holding back at the physical assessments. That wouldn’t fly here. He needed to go all-out, Plus Ultra, if he wanted to exceed his limitations. He stretched back his arm, bracing himself similar to how he would throw a spear, and chucked the ball with an “I yeetETH THEEEEE!”

He glanced back and caught a glimpse of Aizawa-sensei’s hair floating before he showed the class Izuku’s results: 536.8 meters.

Ashido and Kaminari wheezed with laughter while the rest of the class whooped and cheered.

“Holy crap,” Kyouka whispered.

“And you’re telling me he _doesn’t_ have a strength quirk?” Mezou lifted a single eyebrow.

Kaminari answered in between his fits of laughter, “You saw him, haha— during the icebreakers. Whoo, he clearly has an electric-type quirk.”

“Enough.” Aizawa’s voice cut through the chatter. “As you can see, the Ministry of Education is being illogical by not allowing those with great potential exceed their peers. We’ll be doing the usual physical assessments, but with quirks. To give you all some motivation, the person in last place will be deemed as having no potential, and will be expelled.” Murmurs rippled through the group—even several fearful expressions—but no one spoke up. “Good, no complaints; at least this class is rational. Let’s get to it.”

Aoyama and Mina went first in the 50-meter dash, though the blond stood with a relaxed expression facing backwards. He winked at Mina and said, “You are dazzling, but you need to show some creativity!” At the buzzer, he leapt and blasted his laser to propel himself, while Mina skated on her acid. Unfortunately, he fell after two seconds and came in slower than Mina with 5.14 seconds as opposed to her 4.89 seconds. He sparkled despite his dirt-covered track suit and stupidly revealed, “If I shoot my beautiful beam for more than a couple seconds, my tummy starts to hurt.” Izuku blinked and noted down the weakness along with the physical destruction his laser must be capable of to produce that propulsion.

Aside from that . . . spectacle, there were few notable performances. The next competitors, Tsu and Kacchan, performed about as Izuku expected. Tsu’s powerful legs gave her a time just over five seconds, while Kacchan’s light explosions gave him a speed boost and a time just over four seconds.

Tenya blasted past the previous times with just under three seconds. Unfortunately, Kyouka’s jacks probably wouldn’t help with most of these tests. She was pretty physically fit, though; so her time was around 6 seconds.

Denki and Eijirou: nothing notable. Kyasshu Heiki and LeBeau Remy were rather interesting to watch. Heiki flicked out his knife, then a short sword, a katana, and finally a staff, which he used to push himself forward at the beginning. Remy glowed purple for a moment before blasting through with a time just under Tenya’s. Likely, he increased the kinetic energy on his own body. Useful.

Next it was Izuku’s turn, along with Miles. When the buzzer sounded, Izuku simply leapt forward and landed in front of the meter at the end. Surprisingly, Miles landed before him, both of them getting times under two seconds. _‘Actually, that shouldn’t have been so surprising; spiders can leap several times their body length after all. The standing long jump will probably be about the same.’_

Sooraya turned to dust and whirled forward at impressive speeds, while Hitoshi . . did his best. Shouji was just not built for speed and got what would probably be the longest time in the class. Shoko used her fire to propel herself under five seconds. Shouto used his ice to get around the same time. _‘Hmm, even though they have the same quirks, they seem to prefer one side over the other. Their skill levels with each side likely reflect that preference.’_

Fumikage had Dark Shadow push him, hands on his shoulders, which was just bizarre to watch. Izuku almost missed what Ochako did, and he doubted anyone else noticed her sliding her fingers across her arm then holding them in place. When she seemed to almost fly forward as soon as she let go, Izuku knew that she was hiding an aspect of her quirk. That’s fine; Izuku was hiding things too. Kato just cheesed everything by teleporting, which, not fair. Momo went with the simple solution: creating a _very_ long pole from her hand to push herself to the end of the track.

The standing long jump had similar results. Those without mobility-based quirks struggled through, while the others excelled. Izuku’s prediction kind of came true? He expected both him and Miles to easily clear the sand pit, but what he did not expect was for Miles to flail in panic when he leapt much, much too far and to tumble to a stop at a spot several times the length of the pit. Again, Kato just teleported.

The ball throw was interesting enough. Finally, something Kato couldn’t just teleport through. Kyouka sound-blasted the ball with her jacks. Eijiro used his hardened arm as a bat and slapped out a home run. Which, honestly, _hilarious_. Heiki flicked out an actual bat with the same result. Kaminari showed some baffling ingenuity with his quirk here. He flooded the ball with a negative charge, gripped it tightly, then charged his own body. His body’s charge blasted the ball back 320 meters. _‘That was genius.’_

When Izuku grabbed his grip-strength meter, he did not expect to break it. He heard another meter crunch at the same time as his, and looked over to see Miles wince in sympathy, “Uh, oops?” Izuku just chuckled in response. Just then, they heard a third crunch and saw Momo with a freaking mini hydraulic press. _‘That- That’s overpowered.’_ Aizawa-sensei just gave all three of them max points.

Tenya won the repeated side steps, followed closely by Kacchan, then Miles, then Izuku.

For the seated toe touch, Miles bent so far down he could practically kiss the ground. _‘That’s kinda creepy, but awesome.’_ Mina and Izuku tied with their reach. Of course, their flexibility couldn’t compete with Mezou’s chained Dupli-arms and Sooraya’s turning her body to sand. They both got the highest scores.

Few of the students got past 50 sit ups. Kirishima pushed himself past 150 in the name of “manliness” until he collapsed in exhaustion. Miles was next, leaving just Kacchan, Shouto, Shoko, and Izuku. Kacchan only let himself flop back after Shouto did, though not without a growl and severe glare at the last remaining two. By the time Shoko and Izuku passed 350, the class was tiredly cheering them on or staring wide-eyed in awe. Eighty more sit ups later, Aizawa-sensei called it and gave both of them the top score. It was a while before they could finally stand up again. When they did, Izuku and Shoko looked at each other, laughed and high-fived.

Finally, the last event arrived: distance run. Even though his abs burned from the sit ups, Izuku knew he still had a lot of energy left. The same could not be said for the others. Several of them dropped out after a few miles, too tired to notice Momo _riding a freaking electric scooter._ It looked like it was solar-powered too. Needless to say, she got the top score.

When all of them gathered back at the entrance of the field, Aizawa-sensei simply activated a holographic screen displaying their scores. Izuku noted with satisfaction that he was in first place, with the rest of the top five being Momo, Miles, Shoko, and Bakugou.

Noting who was in last place, Izuku winced and glanced at Aoyama. Honestly, he had expected Hitoshi to get last. Maybe scoring was arbitrary? Izuku shuddered after Aizawa’s frankly harsh words of criticism towards the blond. It was true that having only a two-second duration after at least fourteen years of having his quirk was underwhelming, but maybe he could have minced words. Just a bit.

Izuku felt his teacher’s eyes on him as they left to get changed and grab their syllabi.

* * *

Their only other class that day—Heroics—was taught by All Might. After getting over their initial manic excitement at being taught by the Symbol of Peace himself, the class—now sans Aoyama, sadly—listened as All Might explained what they would be doing today. Izuku tossed a small metal ball from hand to hand, listening to All Might talk about **“TESTING THE CAPABILITIES OF YOUR NEW COSTUMES!”** before his attention was drawn to something alarming. He froze in shock, unable to believe his senses.

Ever since he learned that he could use his electricity sense to identify people, Izuku made it a habit to memorize the bioelectric structures of those he spent a lot of time with. He double-checked, and triple-checked, growing more pale with each inspection of All Might’s nerves. There was something vital miss- “Hey, Deku, get out of your head and grab your case. Whatever’s scaring you can wait for later.”

Izuku blinked and noticed Kacchan was the only other person still in the room. He swallowed his shock and shakily stood, “Yeah, sure. I’ll- I’ll go get changed.” He slipped the ball in his pocket and left the case. He could just manifest his armor around himself, like his dad did. Izuku didn’t care about that at the moment. All Might had a _serious_ injury.

* * *

Izuku jogged to catch up with the others before they arrived at the warehouse that was their training grounds for today. He passively analyzed his classmates’ costumes before noting which teachers were present. All Might and Cementoss were standing next to each other and checking over their students. **“THEY SAY THAT CLOTHES MAKE THE PROS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. AND YOU ARE THE PROOF! AS YOU WALK FORWARD WITH YOUR NEW COSTUMES, KNOW THAT YOU ARE ON YOUR WAY TO BECOMING TRUE HEROES!”**

Cementoss waved to the students and smiled, “Hello, everyone. I’ll be working with All Might today by altering the environment to allow you to test various aspects of your costumes. Please, if any of you have any suggestions for changes to your own costumes or the costumes of your classmates, speak up. That way, we can note them down, and, with your permission, request alteration to be made by the support department. Let’s get started.”

Izuku was intimately familiar with his own armor and weapons, so he got to work thinking up potential changes to his classmates’ costumes. He and Kacchan had already practically perfected his design. His costume had two basic variations: a winter and a summer design. He currently wore his summer variation: sleeveless, with an armored chest, a six-chambered gauntlet on each forearm, and a mask that wrapped around his head and ended in an imitation explosion. The gauntlets would store up his sweat, allowing him to fire off several decently-sized explosions for medium-range attacks. Or—if some wild situation called for it—he could fire them all at once for a massive blast.

Denki’s costume looked dope: it was electricity themed, obviously, with a communication module on his ear. He had two metal batons that probably acted as tasers when he channeled his quirk. Smart.

Momo had a stylish red and white costume with a holographic screen over her face. Since her quirk produced objects from her skin, her costume was made from her hair to work with her quirk **[see Lemillion]**. Her visor contained an incredibly extensive database of materials so she could refresh her memory on any object she could possible need. Though, Izuku didn’t see her needing to do so after watching her make several items of increasing complexity to test out her costume’s compatibility with her quirk.

Heiki had a good idea with his costume. He mentioned that he needed to cycle through weapons to get between sizes. For example, he couldn’t jump straight from a pocket knife to a broadsword without draining his stamina. So, he kept several lightweight weapons of different sizes on his person. That way, if he had time to prepare for a situation, he could simply grab a weapon nearest the size he needed. Grabbing a different weapon wouldn’t work well in an actual fight, but there could be situations where it would be useful.

Heiki wasn’t the only hero student with a weapon. Kato had a sheathed saber on his left hip; and, based on his tests against a training dummy, he knew how to use it. His costume was mostly black and red, with white gloves, boots, and open pant cuffs. The only suggestion Izuku could think of was the addition of a belt with first-aid gear.

While he did received many compliments on his armor, Izuku couldn’t focus or offer much more positive criticism of his classmates’ costumes. He couldn’t get rid of the mental image of All Might‘s injury. It was just so _wrong._ The Symbol of Peace, with such a deadly wound? He was almost relieved when the teachers signaled the end of classes for the day, meaning he could go get changed, get Aizawa’s questioning over with, and hopefully get answers from All Might.

He gave his farewells to his classmates after changing and made his way to the teachers’ lounge.

What he didn’t expect was to find all the teachers of UA and the principal assembled there. “Um, I’m sorry, I was unaware there was a meeting. Aizawa-sensei told me to come here after school.”

“There is no need to apologize, Midoriya,” Nedzu reassured, with his very strange smile, “You are, after all the reason for this meeting. We, as a whole, have a few questions for you.”

Izuku steeled his nerves and nodded, “I have a feeling I know what you want to ask.”

An old man, Incredibly old, spoke with slightly accented Japanese, “Yes, your registered quirkless status comes to mind.”

“Well, sensei . . .”

“Green. George is my given name.”

“Green-sensei, I never registered a strength quirk or an electricity quirk because I have neither.” He looked at Nedzu, “I assume you probably already guessed how that is possible.”

Nedzu smiled his chilling smile, “Oh yes, I have a guess. But it remains conjecture until you confirm it. Will you?”

Izuku nodded and took a deep breath, “Thor, King of Asgard, of the original Avengers, is my father.”

Aizawa groaned and banged his head into the wall he was leaning against, “One year- _one year_ without any problem children, stupid children, or fucking alien children—that’s all I ask.” He shook his head and left the room, “Give me a summary of the conversation later; I’m going to take a long nap.”

Izuku winced in sympathy; based on what little he’d seen of Eraser head-sensei’s students, he was probably usually given the strongest students because he could deal with their quirks, should any problems arise. And that just got thrown out the window with Izuku.

**“WELL, YOUNG MIDORIYA, THIS CERTAINLY RAISES A LOT OF QUESTIONS.”**

Nedzu nodded, “That is true, All Might-san. My first question: am I correct in believing that your ‘homeschooling’ was in the form of Asgardian education, rather than any curriculum found on Earth?”

“That is correct, Principal Nedzu.”

“And, combat training?” Cementoss spoke up. “While the other students tested out their new costumes and weapons, you ignored your own. Either you were uninterested in your costume and weapon, which is highly unlikely, or you were already familiar with them.”

“Yes, Sensei. The armor I received less than a year ago, and the weapon, Silent Thunder, I received for my fourteenth birthday. I have formal Asgardian training with various weapons, as well as in weaponless combat. I also have real combat experience.”

A feeling of unease rippled through the room, causing Midnight to speak in concern, “For someone so young and innocent to have received such experience . . . Why?”

Izuku straightened slightly, his previous calm, sure air changing into that of royalty, “I am the Prince of Asgard. As the heir to the throne, and guardian of the Nine Realms, it is my duty to intercede in the interests of Asgard. So far, it has only been necessary once. I do not regret my actions or interfering in these events, and would do so again if asked.”

The silence that followed was broken by Nedzu, “Midoriya, you are part of an entirely different culture, one which none of us had experienced. I’m sure most of the teachers, even after just one day, have noted that you have an air of capability. We here will take into account your experience and likely-advanced knowledge. Is there anything you would like to add?”

Izuku hesitated and glanced at All Might. “I would like to ask All Might-sensei something in private.”

**“YOUNG MIDORIYA, DO NOT RESTRAIN YOURSELF ON MY BEHALF. IF YOU ARE COMFORTABLE DOING SO, YOU MAY ASK YOUR QUESTIONS HERE, WITH THE REST OF THE FACULTY.”**

Izuku studied All Might for several moments before bluntly asking, “How the fuck are you still alive?”

All Might coughed into his hand in shock, and Izuku noticed several teachers stiffen slightly.

Even Nedzu seemed surprised by the exclamation, “What prompted this question, Midoriya?”

“I can sense all electrical sources in my surroundings; this includes bioelectric signatures. Once I discovered that I could identify people using their bioelectric signatures, I made it a habit to memorize the signatures of those with whom I would be spending a lot of time. When I began studying All Might-sensei’s nervous system, I was shocked to find that there was no electricity going through where the stomach and half the respiratory system should be. I- Just, _how could you survive sustaining such an injury?”_

All Might was silent for several moments after that question. He looked to Nedzu, who nodded slightly, then turned back to Izuku, his smile more subdued, **“YOUNG MAN, I KNOW YOU MUST HAVE RECEIVED QUITE A SHOCK UPON DISCOVERING MY INJURY. I ASK THAT YOU PREPARE FOR ANOTHER REVELATION.”** At that, smoke surrounded All Might’s form before revealing a shrunken, frail-looking man with an appearance hardly similar to the powerful symbol of peace.

His smile gone and his voice much quieter, All Might lifted his shirt and began, “Young man, allow me to tell you a little bit about my injury.”

And that was how Izuku learned just how unstable the pillar of heroism really was.


	8. Opening Up a Can of Worms. Oh, and Battle Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER!!
> 
> Well, as you can see, my update schedule went down the drain. Sorry about that. I likely will just update when I can from now on, though I will try to update every week
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!!!!

“Japanese.”

_‘Thoughts.’_

**_“English.”_ **

**“ALL MIGHT’S WORDS.”** (Small Might’s words same as others’)

Instead of returning to the dorm from the teachers’ lounge, Izuku went on a stroll down the campus jogging path, his face pensive. _‘On one hand, All Might’s status as the Symbol of Peace has kept Japan’s crime rate unbelievably low compared to that of the rest of the world. People’s faith in heroes has grown to the point that fights against villains have become entertaining spectacles, rather than something to avoid for one’s safety. On the other hand, that all depends upon the perceived infallibility of the Symbol of Peace. Once people find out about his condition, there will be mass panic, fear, and unprecedented spikes in villain activity. If only there were some way to fix him. No, even if there were, he’d have to retire some day. Things need to change. Society can’t rely on one unbelievably strong pillar.”_ Izuku shook himself from his thoughts and glanced at his surroundings. He had come upon a fork in the path that he hadn’t noticed this morning. _‘I wonder where it leads to.’_

He turned into it and entered a more overgrown section of the forest. After a while, the concrete path gave way to a dirt path that seemed to be hardly traveled. It led to a small, beautiful clearing that reminded Izuku of the one his dad took him to his first time on Asgard. Izuku smiled: this was the perfect place to clear his head. He settled into a spot in the middle of the clearing, his legs crossed and eyes closed, and breathed deeply.

He felt the tingling of electricity on his arms, across his chest, down his spine and legs, and in the palms of his hands. He knew that if he opened his eyes, they would be glowing white. Letting his power flow over him had the intended effect of calming him down and settling his thoughts.

Everything was ok. Even if things may get a little rough in the future, there would always be new heroes rising up to protect future generations. Right now, there was only one thing he could think to do. He’d have to ask his father something next time he saw him.

“Hey, didn’t expect to see you here.”

Izuku blinked his eyes open at the feminine voice, letting the electricity fade from his body. Todoroki Shoko was standing there in her gym uniform, the slight sheen of sweat being the only evidence of her exercising. He smiled politely and shrugged, “I had a lot on my mind, so I decided to meditate.”

“Ah, sorry to interrupt then.”

“It’s no problem, really. I was just about to head back.” Izuku stood up and dusted off his pants, noting the setting sun. _‘I must have been here longer than I thought.’_ “Can I walk you back to the dorms, or are you staying outside for a bit more?”

Shoko shook her head, “No, it’s getting dark, and I want to get an early start tomorrow.”

Izuku nodded sagely, “Worms _are_ delicious.”

Shoko blinked at him before grinning widely, “I think we’re going to get along just fine.”

* * *

Izuku and Shoko walked in comfortable silence all the way back to the dorms. They were about to split off toward their respective rooms for the night when Miles called out, “Hey, Izuku! And, uh, Shoko, right? I am making breakfast for all tomorrow and I want to know if you want anything, uh . . . **_what’s the word?”_**

“Specific?” Izuku asked.

 ** _“Oh, yes,_** ‘specific.’ Do you want anything specific?”

Izuku smiled, **_“I won’t say no to an American-styled omelet.”_**

Miles puffed out his chest and pointed a thumb at himself, “ ** _I will make the best omelet you ever had._** And you, Shoko?”

She adopted a pensive look for several seconds before shaking her head and replying completely seriously, “No thank you. I will be having worms tomorrow morning.” With that, she departed toward the elevators.

Miles scratched his head and turned to Izuku, speaking in English, **_“I must’ve misunderstood. Did she say ‘worms’?”_**

**_“Yes, actually. We discussed our mutual appreciation for worms not too long ago.”_ **

Miles blinked before shrugging, **_“Eh, to each their own. I like all types of insects because of my quirk. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”_**

It was Izuku’s turn to blink in surprise. And he almost would have believed Miles for a second there had he not seen Miles’s poker face crack just before he turned to leave for his own room.

Izuku grinned in excitement. _‘Looks like I’m not the only one who enjoys chaos.’_

* * *

The next day, their classes began in earnest. They got their class schedule from homeroom with Eraser Head, a surprisingly low-volume English lesson with Present Mic, a peaceful and captivating introduction to classical literature with Cementoss, an . . . uncomfortable art history lesson with Midnight, and an advanced lesson in heroic applications of anatomical science with George Green.

The last class of the day was Hero Informatics, taught by All Might. Last time they experimented with their new costumes, maybe this time they would have a normal classroom lecture?

The sound of heavy footsteps just outside the door was quickly followed by All Might’s flinging his body into the room, “ **I AM . . . COMING THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A HERO!** ” His silver age costume sent chills down several students’ spines.

Someone whispered, “I’ll never get over how cool his bolded text looks!”

Another voice replied, “Yeah, but the all-caps might be overkill.”

Izuku distinctly heard Miles mutter, “ _How_ can we see that? This doesn’t happen in America.”

 **“MY EXCELLENT STUDENTS, NOW THAT YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF THE CAPABILITIES OF YOUR COSTUMES, IT IS TIME TO USE THEM IN AN ACTUAL TRAINING SITUATION! IT IS TIME FOR . . . ”** he flexed so hard a card appeared in his hand, and he pointed it toward the class, **“BATTLE TRAINING! AND OF COURSE, THE KEY TO PROJECTING AN HEROIC ATMOSPHERE IS LOOKING GOOD.”** With that he pressed a button on a remote from the teacher’s podium, opening a panel on the wall. **“CHANGE INTO YOUR COSTUMES AND ASSEMBLE AT TRAINING FIELD BETA.”** He disappeared, and the students jumped into action.

Izuku ignored his case, opting to make his way straight to the training field. Thankfully, everyone was so engrossed in their own costumes they didn’t notice him. Halfway there, he pulled his metal sphere out of his pocket and manifested his armor. The clothes underneath were irrelevant; whenever he manifested his armor, it didn’t appear on top of what he was wearing, it replaced it (aside from undergarments, of course). He tapped the metal ball in a specific pattern, and watched at the illusion faded away, revealing Silent Storm gripped in his hand. He clipped the weapon onto his back as he arrived first at the training field. Small Might—as Izuku had taken to mentally calling this version of All Might—was waiting at the entrance for the students. He obviously did not expect anyone to get there so soon and seemed about to buff up before realizing who it was, “Ah, Young Midoriya, you should be commended for your punctuality.”

Izuku shrugged, “I don’t really need to get dressed in my armor, just summon it. And I always have Silent Storm with me. But what about you; how are you feeling?”

Small Might coughed and smiled slightly, “You don’t have to worry about me; it’s my job to worry about you. My time as a hero will continue to deteriorate; there’s not much to do about it.”

“Actually, there might be. I’ll have to talk with my father first, but it is a possibility. Oh, and the others are arriving, you might want to ‘puff out your chest.’”

Small Might shook his head, amused, and entered his Buff Form, **“THANK YOU, YOUNG MIDORIYA. LET ME KNOW HOW THAT CONVERSATION GOES. NOW,”** he addressed the entire class as they exited the tunnel leading into the facility, **“THEY SAY THAT CLOTHES MAKE THE PROS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. AND YOU ARE THE PROOF.”**

Izuku joined his classmates. Kacchan was attempting to ignore Eijirou and Denki who were asking him about his six-cylinder gauntlets, and Miles was busy chatting with Kyouka, so Izuku moved to stand next to the Todorokis.

 **“LET ME EXPLAIN TODAY’S EXERCISE, AND PLEASE, HOLD ALL QUESTIONS UNTIL I’M FINISHED. THIS WILL BE TWO ON TWO URBAN BATTLE TRAINING. TEAMS OF VILLAINS AND HEROES WILL BE CLASHING OVER A MAKESHIFT BOMB. THE VILLAINS WILL HAVE TEN MINUTES TO PREPARE BEFORE THE HEROES ENTER AND THE EXERCISE BEGINS. TO WIN, THE VILLAINS MUST EITHER WAIT OUT THE TIME (15 MINUTES) OR CAPTURE THE HEROES BY WRAPPING ANY PART OF THEM WITH THIS CAPTURE TAPE.”** He held up a thin roll of tape. **“THE HEROES WIN IF THEY TOUCH THE BOMB OR USE THE TAPE ON THE VILLAINS. WE HAVE A NURSE ON STANDBY SO YOU CAN GO ALL OUT, BUT IF YOU GO TOO FAR I WILL STEP IN. FAILURE TO OBEY A DIRECT ORDER WILL RESULT IN YOUR TEAM’S DISQUALIFICATION. NOW, YOU MAY CHOOSE YOUR PARTNERS; AND AFTER YOU DO, COME TO THE FRONT AND PICK A SLIP OF PAPER TO DETERMINE WHO YOU WILL BE FIGHTING.”**

Izuku looked around at his classmates to decide who to pick. At its base, this was essentially a stealth exercise, and even if he were on the villain side, having a stealthy opponent would be beneficial. He smiled as he made his choice. Fortunately, Hitoshi had yet to form a partnership, “Hey, you want to partner up?”

Hitoshi looked relieved when Izuku showed up, “Sure, I wasn’t looking forward to explaining my quirk to someone else just yet.”

Just then Kacchan called out, “Deku!” He froze when he saw that Izuku already made a team, and growled, “You just made a big mistake not pairing with me, Deku. I’m going to pound you into the ground!”

Izuku grinned cheekily, “What if we’re not paired against each other?”

“I’m still going to beat you up!”

All Might sweatdropped, **“UH, NO FIGHTING OUTSIDE OF SANCTIONED TRAINING EXERCISES, YOUNG BAKUGOU.”**

Kacchan grinned a feral grin, “Oh no, I’m going to beat him at the Sports Festival.”

The iconic notes of Beethoven’s fifth symphony played out of nowhere. ~[Du du du duuuuuuun. Du. du. du. duuuuuuuun.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOk8Tm815lE)~ The class looked around in confusion.

“Where the hell did that music come from?” Remy asked.

“Just don’t question it,” Izuku subtly waved off the invisible Loki. _‘What is he even doing here?’_

Shinso, with a speaker system similar to Present Mic’s around his neck, waved Izuku away, “You can grab the slip.”

After everyone grabbed their paper slips, All Might called out, **“NOW THAT EVERYTHING HAS BEEN DECIDED, LET US BEGIN. THE TWO TEAMS WITH THE NUMBER ONE SLIPS, RAISE YOUR HANDS.”** Izuku and Hitoshi raised their hands; theirs had an “H” next to the 1. A glance revealed that Shouto and Shoko had the other “1” slip. **“THE TEAM WITH AN ‘H’ IS THE HEROES, AND THE TEAM WITH THE ‘V’ IS THE VILLAINS. VILLAINS AND HEROES, COME WITH ME; THE REST OF YOU, ENTER THE OBSERVATION ROOM IN THE BASEMENT.”** All Might handed earpieces and capture tape to both teams. **“VILLAINS, YOU MAY ENTER THE BUILDING AND BEGIN YOUR PREPARATIONS. HEROES, I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THE EXERCISE IS BEGINNING AND YOU MAY ENTER THE BUILDING.”**

After All Might left for the observation room and Shouto and Shoko made their way into the building, Izuku and Hitoshi began planning. “Ok, so, we both have a fairly good idea of each other’s quirks. That system around your neck—what is it for?”

“It’s a voice changer. It has various voices programmed in, and it’s designed to create a new voice after recording just a couple words from voices around me.”

Izuku’s eyes narrowed as he weighed his options. “Ok, let’s come up with a plan.”

* * *

**“PREPARATION TIME IS OVER, HEROES MAY ENTER THE BUILDING.”**

Izuku walked forward and placed a hand on the door. _‘Cold. Yep, he froze the entrances.’_ “Ok, we can’t enter the building without making some noise. No problem. Once we get in, split up slightly and stick to the shadows. Once we run into one of the Todorokis, you know what to do.” Hitoshi nodded and Izuku kicked in the door, allowing them to enter the building.

Izuku extended his Sense and searched the building. “Shouto is on the second floor, just by the back stairs. Shoko is guarding the bomb on the fourth floor. Get ready.”

They stayed at the front of the building, opposite Shouto’s position, and Izuku used Silent Storm to slice a hole up to the next floor. After a slightly awkward carry, they began silently making their way across the second floor to Shouto. When he was just around the corner, Izuku signaled Hitoshi and peeled off to flank Shouto. Now in position, Izuku called out, “Hey, Shouto, what’s up?”

Immediately, a wave of ice surged toward him; but Izuku easily shattered it with a punch. “C’mon, is that the best you can do?” Izuku taunted. Another wave of ice. More shattering.

Izuku’s voice called out from behind Shouto, “ _Shouto,_ why are you giving me the cold shoulder, huh?”

“Shut up,” he muttered, then immediately went still. _‘Mission accomplished.’_

Izuku grinned as his teammate emerged from the shadows, “Nice. This was your win; you do the honors of capturing him.”

Hitoshi grinned back and took out his capture tape. When All Might called out, **“TODOROKI SHOUTO HAS BEEN CAPTURED!”** Hitoshi released his quirk, and Shouto blinked at both of them. “Huh, didn’t expect that. Well done.”

“Thank you Shouto.” Izuku mock bowed. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have another villain to detain.”

Shoko didn’t move from her position next to the bomb as Izuku and Hitoshi made their way upstairs. When they reached the door to the bomb room, Izuku placed a hand on Hitoshi’s shoulder, “I can handle this part. She prefers to use her flames, which I have resistance against. You can try to use your quirk on her, or you can hold onto that trump card until the sports festival. Your choice.”

Hitoshi shrugged, “We’re here to train our quirks, right? If I see an opening, I’ll go for it.”

Izuku nodded and kicked down the door. Shoko immediately fired off a blast of low-level heat, forcing Izuku to block with gauntleted arms. “Hey, Shoko! How’d you like those worms?”

Shoko chuckled under her breath and fired off another blast of flames, “Not bad, but I prefer soba.”

“Oh yeah, I remember. How about I make you some for dinner after this?”

She clearly did not expect that response, because her face burned; his face burned; and her right side literally burned, erupting in flames. Through his shock at his own words, Izuku belatedly realized that she had accidentally set the bomb on fire.

All Might’s voice rang out in their earpieces with an awkward cough, **“UH, THE HERO TEAM WINS?”**

Shoko coated herself in ice and thought, _‘Is this what flirting is?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the usual end notes:
> 
> Suggestions for Izuku's hero name are still being accepted (and will be until the internship arc begins)
> 
> Serious question: who should get OFA? Izuku will not get it in this story, and I have no idea who will. Suggestions?
> 
> And yeah, that's the ship. The tags shall be/have been updated. There will be other minor background ships not very relevant to the story
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think and leave kudos if you like it!


	9. Battle Training, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE, AND HAVE RETURNED!!!
> 
> Enjoy this, please

Once Shoko managed to extinguish the flames on her right side, she and the hero team made their way to the observation room. Midoriya patted Shinsou on the back and moved to walk next to Shoko, “Shoko, I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable with that comment.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I wasn’t planning on saying it, and it kind of slipped out. Then, I just went with it because it seemed like a good distraction.”

She shrugged, wondering why the apology stung, “You made a successful attempt to unbalance your opponent. Spur of the moment decisions and psychological manipulation are important in hero work so I do not fault you for it.” She smiled slightly, “The worm joke was funny, though.”

Midoriya laughed. _‘A pleasant laugh,’_ Shoko thought idly. “ _That_ was intentional. An appeal to camaraderie and a joke to ease tensions while attempting to conceal one’s intentions.” They had arrived at the observation room by then, and the rest of their class was looking at them with excited expressions.

“Dude, that was so manly! You shattered Todo’s ice with just your fists!”

“Todo?” Shoko asked, curious.

Kirishima grinned sheepishly, “Yeah, Ashido suggested it. You’re both Todoroki, and it’d be rude to call you by your first names off the bat, so he’s Todo and you’re Roki.”

Tsu ribbited, “Midoriya calls all of us by our first names.” Miles was a given, being from America; but Shoko hadn’t even realized Midoriya was doing the same.

The whole class turned to Midoriya, who was decidedly _not_ looking at any of them in favor of writing in his notebook. _‘Where did he even get that?’_

All Might coughed and cleared his throat, **“WELL, AMBIGUOUS NOMENCLATURE ASIDE, LET’S ANALYZE THIS FIRST EXERCISE. ANYONE HAVE ANY WORDS?”**

“I do, sir,” Yaoyorozu raised her hand. “Todoroki Shouto and Shoko had an excellent plan to begin with. Since they both have incredible quirk output, staying in the same room would have hampered their fighting ability. Their only mistake was who they chose to go on the attack and defense. With her proficiency with fire, Todoroki Shoko would have been better utilized on the attack. Similarly, Todoroki Shouto’s proficiency with ice would have allowed him to excellently shore up their defenses.”

 _‘Huh, that’s true. Why_ did _we split up the way we did again?’_ **[I smell plot armor]**

Yaoyorozu continued, “Midoriya and Shinsou also had a good strategy; they used stealth to catch their first opponent off guard. I’m still unsure what they said that caught Todoroki Shouto off guard so much that he froze—pardon the pun—long enough to capture him.” Shoko looked at her brother, bewildered, _‘How had that happened?’_

Shinsou smirked, “Well, looks like you’ll just have to keep wondering.”

“I thought so,” Yaoyorozu sighed, “Anyway, this battle seems to have been determined by words, as they similarly caught Todoroki Shoko off guard enough to lose control of her quirk.”

It was her brother’s turn to look at her with bewilderment. Shoko didn’t reply except to blush slightly.

**“AN EXCELLENT ANALYSIS, YOUNG YAOYOROZU! AND BY THAT ANALYSIS, WHO WOULD YOU NAME AS THE MVP?”**

“Midoriya, sir. He worked excellently with his teammate, and, while Shinsou did take down Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya provided the opening to do so. He then took a page out of Shinsou’s book and talked Todoroki Shoko into a loss.”

**“WELL DONE, MISS YOUYOROZU! I COULDN’T HAVE SAID IT BETTER MYSELF. ON TO THE NEXT EXERCISE!”**

* * *

Sooraya and Fumikage were up next as the Villains, with Eijirou and Mina as the Heroes. Izuku flipped to their pages in his notebook as he theorized about how the match would go. _‘Mina and Eijirou are a pretty good team-up. He’s defense, and she’s offense, obviously. She hasn’t displayed any long-range offensive capabilities other than those tanks on her back. She’s probably been storing up acid of varying toxicity since she put it on. I’m not certain how having her sand destroyed would affect Sooraya; maybe she can regenerate with sand from her surroundings? Up for further observation. Eijirou can tank hits from Dark Shadow while Mina retaliates with her acid. Unless Dark Shadow is immune to that kind of damage, in which case she would have to target Fumikage himself. It would certainly prove a challenge. With a name like ‘Dark Shadow,’ the quirk likely has a weakness to light, and alternatively, strength in darkness. Sooraya would be able to-’_ “When did that microphone get there?”

Izuku looked up at his classmates to find them all staring at him wide-eyed. With a practiced innocence, he spoke into the mic, “Uh, hello?” His voice echoed throughout the room, though the people on-screen didn’t react, meaning they couldn’t hear his mumbled analysis. “Who gave me a mic? Not that I mind the impromptu mumble-speech, but I’m just wondering.”

“No idea dude,” Kaminari responded. “We thought you grabbed it.”

Izuku grumbled internally when he heard a mirthful chuckle in his head. _‘Loki, why?’_

“No, I didn’t. Sorry for interrupting the lesson.”

**“DON’T APOLOGISE, YOUNG MIDORIYA. YOUR ANALYSIS OF YOUR CLASSMATES WAS QUITE IMPRESSIVE! EXTRA CREDIT FOR THE EXCELLENT INSIGHT. NOW, LET’S SEE IF THE MATCH WILL PROCEED AS YOU EXPECT.”**

Izuku accepted the praise with a slight bow and continued observing the screens. Once All Might called the start of the exercise, Eijirou and Mina immediately began searching the floors. They went floor-by-floor, constantly on edge, until they found Fumikage and Sooraya on the fourth floor. Eijirou burst in, Mina shooting acid from the pipes on her wrists, when all the lights in the room went out. A second monitor lit up with thermal imaging, but the original screen showed the truly terrifying experience the Heroes faced.

Dark Shadow, barely distinguishable from the darkness of the room aside for his glowing yellow eyes, loomed over the Heroes, larger than they had ever seen him. He didn’t even flinch when Mina sprayed him with acid; and with a single swipe, he smacked Eijirou through three walls into a completely different room. A wall of sand instantly covered the hole his body made in the wall, blocking out the light. Mina tried to shoot strong acid at the boundaries of the room to let in some light, but something seemed to have cut her lines. A camera focusing on Eijirou revealed a piece of capture tape rolled around his arm. **“KIRISHIMA HAS BEEN CAPTURED.”**

Thousands of tiny sand particles surrounded Mina, obscuring her from the cameras. Splashes of acid took out chunks of sand but not fast enough to stop Sooraya from wrapping a piece of capture tape around Mina’s leg.

**“ASHIDO HAS BEEN CAPTURED. THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS!”**

Sooraya was obviously the MVP of that match, for flooding the room in darkness to power up Dark Shadow, sand-blasting cuts through Eijirou’s hardened skin, and cutting Mina’s acid tanks.

The next team was Ochako and Tenya as the Villains vs Miles and Kyouka as the Heroes. Fumikage muttered next to Izuku, “I heard how accurately you analyzed our match. Do you have any insights into this one?”

Izuku nodded absently, noting down the possibilities of the current teams, “Ochako and Iida obviously planned for Kyouka’s excellent reconnaissance abilities. They’re hiding the faux-bomb in a small side room on the fourth floor and pretending to guard the largest room on the third floor in an attempt to throw off the Heroes. The layout of the building is convoluted enough that they could probably delay until time runs out.”

All Might announced **“LET THE EXERCISE BEGIN.”**

Izuku didn’t even slow down, “Ochako can nullify gravity on herself, but doing so likely causes extreme nausea.”

“Based on what?”

“I saw her during the entrance exam. Anyway, she’d likely want to preserve her stamina for the fight.” On the monitors, Kyouka stuck a jack into the wall then held up three fingers. Miles nodded, and stretched his arms and cracked his neck. “If the Villains can trap the Heroes in the room, they can keep them from searching for the true location as soon as they see that the bomb isn’t there. That said, the Heroes likely would prefer to capture the Villains rather than go searching for the bomb, which would take an uncomfortably long time.” When Miles and Kyouka made it to the third floor, Kyouka stuck her jack into the wall and took another scan of the room. She whispered something to Miles, who nodded and prepared to kick down the door.

Behind said door, Ochako and Tenya were standing next to each other, Ochako holding a hand on Tenya’s arm. As the door went flying, Ochako let go and Tenya blasted forward faster than anyone could blink, crashing straight into Miles and Ky- no, Miles jumped out of the way.

Kyouka let out a blast of sound from the speakers on her forearms to try to stop Tenya, but it did nothing to even slow his forward momentum. Their collision carried them straight into the wall behind her and left a few small cracks. Izuku winced as Tenya, shaking slightly, wrapped an unconscious Kyouka with capture tape.

**“JIROU HAS BEEN CAPTURED!”**

“Kyouka needs to work on her mobility for situations in which she can’t rely on her quirk. Although, I think very few people could have avoided Tenya’s moving at that speed. Miles has very good reflexes, better than I thought. It almost seemed like he started moving before Tenya actually charged. If he does have some sort of minor precog, then two to one would actually be a fair fight. Ochako and Tenya could take him down if they could pull off another charge like that, just faster; but he’ll likely stick to the ceiling and walls, only coming down for quick attacks. The only-”

Ochako had a hand on her own forearm and looked ready to charge Miles on her own. Izuku watched as Miles tensed and jumped out of the way when Ochako darted straight for him. While they were both still in the air, Ochako suddenly switched directions and collided with him. Slapping a hand against his ribs caused him to slow and stop in midair, unable to move.

**“MORALES HAS CONCEDED DEFEAT. THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS!”**

“I was right, her quirk is more than simple gravity nullification; she can fully manipulate gravity upon physical contact. I’m guessing that the longer she holds, the greater the effects, since Tenya’s speed was way faster than he should have been able to go at that distance. The exhaust from his engines looked the same so it wasn’t a change on his part. Further observation necessary.” Izuku snapped his notebook shut in satisfaction, only to find the entire class staring at him open-mouthed, “Was it something I said?”

“How do you _do_ that?” Mina asked.

“I just . . think?”

“That’s some Sherlock Holmes levels of thinking my dude,” Kaminari grinned. “You could probably teach a class on analytics.”

“I don’t think I’m qualified to.”

**“NO YOUNG MIDORIYA. ALL UA STUDENTS FROM SECOND YEAR AND UP ARE TAUGHT TO ANALYZE THEIR OPPONENTS, AND I CAN SAY FROM EXPERIENCE, THAT YOU HAVE A BETTER GRASP ON THE SUBJECT THAN MOST THIRD-YEAR GRADUATES.” _[Author’s note: such as other universes’ versions of Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, and Death Arms’ inability to deduce the weaknesses of the sludge villain.]_**

If Izuku were younger, he probably would have blushed at the compliment. As it was, he had gotten used to his father’s praise of his perception, so he merely gave a small smile and nod.

Tenya, Miles, and Ochako returned to the room then; they were less injured than their classmate, who had to go to Recovery Girl.

After All Might’s congratulations of the Hero and Villain teams, and his naming of Ochako as the MVP, the next match began. Kacchan and Kato as the Villains were paired up against Tsu and Mezou as the Heroes.

While the villains were still positioning the bomb, Tsu finished her planning with Mezou and began scaling the building, covertly looking for the bomb.

As soon as All Might gave the Heroes permission to enter, Tsu slipped in through the fourth-story window; and Mezou strode through the front door.

Kacchan and Kato seemed to have abandoned their bomb—albeit in a secluded room—in favor of rushing the Heroes. They came upon Mezou and attacked. Kato grabbed Kacchan and teleported directly behind his six-armed classmate; as soon as they appeared, Kacchan let off a forceful explosion, causing Mezou to stumble. Before he could even retaliate, the two teleported again and repeated the attack from a different angle. They got several good hits in before Shouji twisted, predicting their next appearance. Except, only Kato appeared where Shouji looked, having left Kacchan in place after the last explosion. The next explosion threw Shouji off his feet entirely, and allowed him to be captured by Kato.

**“SHOUJI HAS BEEN CAPTURED. THE HERO TEAM WINS! . . . . Oh uh, Asui has captured the bomb.”**

“Huh? WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! WE HAD THE PERFECT PLAN! How did that damn frog GET PAST US? Jeg slakter deg som en gris!”

Inside the observation room, All Might sweatdropped at the sudden language change. _‘What on earth?’_

 **“UH, YOUNG MIDORIYA, I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE.”** When Izuku stepped up, All Might bent down and whispered, **“What in the world did he just say?”** He gave Izuku an earbud and replayed the recording.

“Oh he just expressed his desire to murder. You know, normal Kacchan.”

**“I uh- I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”**

“No joke. He learned some obscure swear phrases so other people won’t understand him. It’s just his way of expressing frustration. If Tsu continues doing well at UA, he will probably graduate to calling her a marginally-insulting nickname. I haven’t seen any other peers he respects enough to call by their actual name yet.”

**“That is . . . slightly concerning.”**

“Nah, it’s who he is. Aggressive, a bit of a tsundere. But a good guy. He wants to save people, be the best.”

**“Hmm, well you would know him better than I, I suppose. ANYWAY, BACK TO CLASS. IT IS TIME FOR THE FINAL MATCHUP!”**

Remy and Momo teamed up to fight Denki and Heiki. Interesting. The first two had drawn the Villain slip, so they made their way into the building to begin preparations.

“So, Midori, any words of wisdom for your fellow classmates?”

 _‘Words of wisdom, Mina. Really? Also, Midori?’_ “Uh, ignoring that wording, yes, I do have a prediction. Villain team wins by a landslide. Denki and Heiki are powerful in their own rights, but against this villain matchup they’ll have trouble even getting to the bomb room.” He pointed to the screens, “Momo is locking herself in the room, using what appears to be hyper-dense materials on all the entry points. She and Remy make up the typical ideal villain team: a powerful defensive enemy around the objective following an excellent combat-type villain. Remy said he could manipulate the energies acting on an object—which is just _mind boggling_ —and, based on his results in the 50-meter dash and endurance run, he can use his quirk on himself. If he practiced with any types of martial arts and/or gymnastics, he will be a nightmare to deal with. If the Heroes do manage to subdue him, it’ll still be practically impossible to get into the room. And if they somehow manage _that_ , they still have to fight someone who can just create, say, a tranquilizer gun.”

Cue stunned expressions.

“Yeah, they’re fucked.”

At least Kacchan was used to Izuku’s analysis. Always a comfort.

The fight went about as Izuku expected, though seeing Remy turn the playing cards (???) in his belt pockets into miniature grenades was something of a shock.

Denki and Heiki had both trained in baton combat and various melee combat types respectively, but they couldn’t compete with Remy’s incredible speed. Remy targeted Denki first, tossing an exploding card to throw him back first and whenever he got too close. Heiki used a variety of weapons, but a kinetically-charged bo staff sent him flying into a wall, knocking him out. Denki let off a wave of electricity, but the insulating boots Momo had made for Remy rendered that attack useless.

Eventually Denki was knocked unconscious as well, and both were captured, ending the exercise. In the class review, Izuku’s made a case for Momo’s MVP status, since she made the boots that allowed Remy to stay in the fight and excellently protected the bomb; but ultimately, Remy was named MVP for taking down the heroes.

And with that, their first real Heroics class came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for Izuku's hero name are still being accepted; let me know what you think
> 
> Leave kudos and a comment if you like it! :)


	10. [Unnamed Chapter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class Representatives. That's pretty much it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, everyone  
> Please read the endnotes

“Japanese.”

**_“English.”_ **

_“Audible mumbling.”_

_‘Thoughts.’_

The day after Battle Training saw Izuku’s walking from the dorms to the main campus with his new group of friends. Kacchan was a given. Miles had kind of attached himself to Izuku as one of the few friendly people who spoke English. Kyouka was there as well, surprisingly; though she mostly chatted with Miles. While Shouto and Shoko kept to themselves even as they walked with the group, they didn’t turn away the others’ attempts at conversation. They seemed awkward, unused to social interaction. Come to think of it, Tenya and Momo acted similarly. It made sense since they were all from prestigious backgrounds and were likely sheltered for their own safety.

Speaking of Tenya, after the first day on campus, when he and Izuku had gone on a run together, they became workout buddies. Tenya heavily favored Taekwondo, Capoeira, and Muay Thai because they worked with his quirk, so Izuku got a chance to spar against someone with a form different than what he was used to.

The seven of them trooped toward the campus; Tenya had tried to get them to power walk so they could get there fifteen minutes early, but he was quickly vetoed. Through the entry gate, they caught sight of a large group of reporters trying to get a quote on . . something. Probably All Might. Izuku’s group was too far away from the reporters to be harassed by them, thankfully; they continued on without a backward glance.

Izuku smiled during a lull in the conversations. This was . . . nice—having human friends besides Kacchan. Maybe he could make something of this? His dad had had the Avengers way back when, why not Izuku? He was pulled out of his musings when they arrived at Homeroom.

* * *

The class’s reaction after the Representative election announcement was loud to say the least. Thankfully Tenya stepped in and ended the cacophony by suggesting a democratic vote. When someone brought up the issue of voting for one’s self, Izuku decided to give his two-cents, “Then give everyone two votes. If one wants to vote for oneself, one can, but require that the second vote go to someone else. If one doesn’t want to vote for oneself, make sure that both votes go to different people.”

“That is an excellent idea, Midoriya. All in favor?” Tenya asked. The class almost unanimously raised their hands, so the voting commenced. Tenya passed around a small box to gather the scraps of paper with the students’ votes on them, then counted each vote and marked a tally next to the name written on the board.

Izuku was slightly surprised to find he had gotten the most votes, with Tenya and Momo tying for second. “Very well, Midoriya is our class representative. Since it is nearly time for breakfast, I suggest we reconvene after we eat to decide on the Vice Representative and class officers.” Just then, emphasizing Tenya’s impeccable sense of schedule, the bell rang to release them from Homeroom.

Izuku sat with his friends for breakfast. His portion was at least three times as large as theirs, which stunned them until Miles sat down with his absolutely _massive_ tray. That thing must have held at least five or six servings. **_“Dude,”_** Kyouka said, sounding almost awed, **_“Where do you_ keep _that?”_**

 ** _“In my black hole of a stomach. I have an enhanced metabolism, so I need the calories. Though,”_** he glanced at his food, **_“I miss American breakfasts.”_**

Izuku laughed and focused on his own food. After a couple minutes of eating, in which Miles consumed a third of his food faster than anyone else, Mina came bouncing up to their table. She leaned against it and cheerily questioned, “So, I already asked everyone at my table; but who did you guys vote for?”

“Uh, Mina, that would kind-of ruin the point of having had a private ballot.”

Tenya coughed awkwardly and shuffled in place, somehow still managing to look like a robot. “Actually, Midoriya, nearly everyone in the class wrote their names on their vote slips. Only you and Shinsou withheld your names, and, given your personalities, I feel safe assuming the votes with fantastic calligraphy belonged to you.”

“So no private ballot, got it. Uh, I voted for Momo and Tenya.”

Tenya placed a hand on his chest in gratitude, despite his apparent previous knowledge of Izuku’s votes.

“I voted for Izuku and Tenya,” Miles said, surprisingly smooth in his pronunciation.

“I voted for-”

Alarms blared through the cafeteria, interrupting Kyouka. A robotic voice announced, “Level 3 security breach. Please return to your respective classrooms in an orderly fashion.”

“Level 3 security breach?” Izuku questioned. He was more worried about the students’ stampeding toward the exits than about the alarms themselves.

“I read the descriptions of the various security protocols,” because of course Tenya did, “A Level 3 security breach designates a trespasser on school property.”

Miles gave one last mournful look at the food he was forced to leave behind and began evacuating with the others. The group of friends linked arms to avoid being separated in the throng. It was difficult, however. The students’ panic at the alarm caused them to lose their cool to an embarrassing degree.

The flow of the crowd eventually pushed them up against the window, where Izuku saw the intruders. It was the freaking _reporters._ He bellowed out, trying to get everyone’s attention, “Hey, HEY! IT’S JUST THE MEDIA!” No one heard him. He let go of his friends’ arms, which drew a shout of anger from Kacchan and one of alarm from Miles, and raised his arms above everyone’s heads. He focused and let a single powerful bolt of monochromatic lightning arc between his hands. The resulting thunder crashed over everyone, violently rattling the windows and causing everyone to freeze in shock. “I said: IT’S JUST THE MEDIA. CALM DOWN _NOW._ YOU ARE ALL STUDENTS OF UA. ACT LIKE IT. ARE YOU TRYING TO TRAMPLE PEOPLE TO DEATH OR SOMETHING?”

More than a few students looked chagrined at Izuku’s chastisement and began moving more calmly, a few of them checking to make sure no one around them was injured.

Satisfied that everyone had sufficiently calmed down, Izuku gripped his friends’ arms again and continued advancing toward Class 1-A. He caught sight of the rest of his class moving together holding a rope Momo had likely created. It took just a few minutes for all of Class 1-A to assemble in class and another half-hour for Aizawa-Sensei to enter the room.

He scanned the room with his usual tired gaze, nodded to himself when he saw that everyone was there, and addressed the class, “Classes have been cancelled for today and tomorrow while we investigate the break-in. You will remain in your dorms until I tell you otherwise. Phone calls to relatives and loved ones are permitted. Decide on your class Vice Representative, then you will be dismissed.”

Izuku moved to stand at the front of the room as their teacher collapsed inside his sleeping bag, “Thank you all for putting your confidence in me as your Class Representative. I shall strive to fulfill the duties of my position to the best of my ability. It was brought to my attention during breakfast that the earlier vote was _not_ a private ballot, so we’re not going to bother with that now. We are voting to decide between Iida Tenya and Yaoyorozu Momo as Class Vice Representative; I will withdraw from voting to avoid a tie. All those in favor of Momo raise and hold your hands.” Close to half the class raised their hands. Izuku noticed Denki and snickered, “Yo Denki, I meant hold your hand up, not hold your hand with your other hand.”

A few people snickered with Izuku, and Denki grinned cheekily and put his supporting hand down.

“And those in favor of Tenya?” More hands rose. “Very well, Tenya wins, ten to seven. Since Momo still had the third-most votes by a wide margin, she will be our Class Secretary. Any objections?”

“Nah, I can get behind Yaoyorozu. She’s super smart, right? I mean, all you have to do is look at the analysis she gave at Battle Training. Super manly. Honestly, it was a tossup between her and Iida.” Kirishima smiled his sharky grin.

“Yeah! Yaomomo for Class Secretary!” Ashido cheered her agreement.

“All right, settle down.” Aizawa-Sensei rose like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon and leveled a stern glare at the students, “Midoriya is your Class Rep, Iida is the Vice Rep, and Yaoyorozu is the Class Secretary. Class is dismissed. Remember my earlier instructions. Class officers, please remain here; I need a word.”

Once the rest of the class had filed out, Aizawa addressed the three students, “As class officers, you three will ensure the smooth operation of your class. I’ll give you more details over the next two days about what that means. For now, know that we are planning a small trip for after the lockdown. Make sure your classmates are prepared with water and—if absolutely necessary—snacks for the bus ride. Before you go off on a tangent, Iida, a seating plan will not be necessary. The bus has an open seating design.” Tenya shut his mouth as his shoulders sagged mournfully, causing Izuku and Yaomomo to stifle their chuckles.

* * *

Tensions remained elevated during the next two days. Several students called home to check in with their parents and reassure them. Fortunately, time passes rather quickly when you lock up twenty students in a single dorm building with someone who can create the materials for any board game in existence. Before they knew it, they had boarded the bus (open seating, as Aizawa-Sensei had said) and were on their way to Rescue Training.

Izuku, with Bakugou on one side scrolling on his phone and Miles chatting with Kyouka on the other, struck up a conversation with Sooraya, who was seated across from him, “Hey, Sooraya, I was wondering: how were you after Mina melted some of your sand? To be honest, I expected you to be missing an arm or something.”

She lifted an eyebrow, “Actually, much of my body underneath my uniform was missing. Once I went outside, I gathered enough sand to regenerate.”

Izuku was writing before anyone else even realized he had pulled out his notebook, “ _I was right. Can take in sand—likely from dry/sandy dirt—to regenerate lost mass. Can survive for at least short periods of time with missing mass._ Can you control sand outside of your own, or just regenerate with it? How long can you survive with missing parts?”

Sooraya hardly blinked. She was one of the several students who had adjusted rapidly to Izuku’s mumbling habits. She answered with a sly smile, “I think I’ll leave that up to your imagination. Can’t go sharing all my secrets, now can I?”

Izuku grumbled good-naturedly and put away his notebook. “I will learn your secrets eventually. By the way, it was an excellent idea to cover the windows like you did to charge up Dark Shadow. I also noticed that Mina’s tanks got cut up in the fight; did you sand-blast them?”

She smiled, “Yes, I’m surprised you guessed that, though I suppose I shouldn’t be. I _can_ move my sand fast enough for sand-blasting. I can even cut through steel.”

“Oh man, that’s so cool!” Kirishima interjected. “At first, you’d think your quirk wouldn’t be that great for heroics, but you trained it hard and turned it into a deadly weapon. I thought my quirk wasn’t that great; it’s not flashy like the Todorokis’ or Bakugou’s or Midoriya’s. But I decided, ‘Plus Ultra’, you know? I want to be the wall between villains and innocent bystanders. I even have my own special move for that! Just wish I could have used it in Battle Training before getting knocked out.” He playfully glared at Tokoyami, who simply smirked back. At least, he gave as close an approximation of a smirk as he could with his avian characteristics.

“That’s enough talking.” Aizawa-Sensei glared at the seated students. He seemed to be very fond of that expression. “We have arrived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for Izuku's hero name are still being accepted, and will be until after the Sports Festival arc  
> I'm still willing to listen to arguments for who should get OFA, but I'm leaning toward Kirishima
> 
> Announcement: I'm going to take a little break from posting for a little while, because I want to do the USJ arc justice. Furthermore, I'm going to slow down posting in an effort to maintain quality. Probably once every two weeks or so (sorry)
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, and leave kudos if you liked it :)


	11. Villains Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE

"Japanese."  
 _'Thoughts.'_  
 ** _"English."_**  
  


When the class exited the bus—Tenya not-so-subtlety pulling out a single-file arrangement list until Izuku glared at him—they couldn't help the few exclamations of amazement. The building was just so massive. They saw why once they went inside: it contained entire miniature cities dedicated to different disasters. _'Ok. UA, I grew up in an alien city, but this is massively overkill even for me.'_

There were several appreciative comments from the students as they took in the large facility.

A hero in a space-themed costume stood at the top of the stairs leading down into the domed structure, "Welcome to my personal disaster-training facility. Here at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, you'll receive training in situations ranging from wildfires to landslides to earthquakes." Izuku noticed Ochako's vibrating in place and muttering in excitement about Thirteen's accomplishments. The hero in front of them graciously gave no indication that she heard. Aizawa and Thirteen-sensei shared a few quiet words, the space hero holding up three fingers. Something about All Might? Probably went over his time limit. He glanced over at Jirou and noted her look of confusion. With her overhearing more than most, she'll probably have to be in the know sooner or later. 

Thirteen-Sensei turned back to the students. "With Aizawa-Sensei, you discovered the limits of your quirks' abilities. With All Might-Sensei, you experimented with your new costumes and support gear, as well as learned how your quirks stand up against other people in a fight. As some of you may know, my quirk is Black Hole. I can suck up any substance and turn it into dust."

"And you used it to save thousands of lives since you became a hero!" Ochako exclaimed.

"That's right. But, with my quirk—and nearly any quirk—one small slip-up can mean death." The previously excited mood grew more subdued after that statement. "That's why today you all will be learning how your quirks can be used to help people directly. First-"

The lights ringing the dome of the USJ began flickering as the fountain in the middle of the facility sputtered and ceased spraying water. Izuku still hadn't gotten the hang of magic, but he had spent enough time around the Bifrost and teleporting magicians to _feel_ space warping at the base of the stairs. "Aizawa-Sensei, something's wrong."

Aizawa focused on the spot Izuku was staring at and saw a dark purple rift in space opening up in front of the fountain, slowly at first then rapidly until it was a wall across half the floor. A man with bluish-gray heir—face and arms covered in severed hands—stepped out of the portal and stood with his hands in his pockets facing the class. He projected a totally relaxed, unworried air when he said, "Where's All Might? We came here to kill him."

The few students gasped in shock. "We?" Aizawa-Sensei asked, hands already on his capture weapon and standing protectively in front of his students.

The villain—what else could he be—spread his arms dramatically, "Yes, we."

 _Dozens_ of villains poured out of the swirling darkness; most of them were mutation types—tough-looking brawlers and dangerous-looking emitters. 

“Uh, Aizawa-Sensei,” Denki asked nervously, “this isn’t part of the exercise, is it?”

“No, those are real villains. Thirteen, get the students out of here. The alarms aren’t going off, so they jammed the systems. No backup.” He fixed his yellow goggles over his eyes and prepared to engage the villains.

“Aizawa-Sensei!” Izuku called out, mind fully shifted into warrior mode, “You know my circumstances. Permission to engage and assist?”

His teacher glanced at Izuku then back at the villains. He took seconds to evaluate their threat level and seemed to come to a decision, “Granted. The rest of you, get out of here.”

Ignoring his classmates’ cries of alarm and shock, Izuku leapt down the stairs with his teacher and wreathed himself in silent bolts of lightning. What he assumed were the ranged-quirk villains stepped forward and tried to attack the teacher and student but found to their horror that their quirks weren’t working. 

“What the hell?”

“Why won’t my quirk work?”

“That’s Eraser Head, dumbasses, we were briefed about this. Pull out your guns and shoot them!”

Eraser Head landed lightly at the bottom of the stairs with his capture weapon prepared but froze when Izuku landed in front of him, cracking the cement and spreading his arms to block the sudden hail of bullets. When the villains finally stopped shooting—either out of bullets or terrified out of their minds—Izuku turned back, not a scratch on him, and smiled savagely, “Shall we?”

Eraser Head shook his head of the thoughts that _he had nearly lost a student_ and focused on the villains. He had given Midoriya permission to fight; he would trust him to make battle-smart decisions. 

* * *

As soon as Aizawa gave the order to evacuate, Thirteen began herding her students toward the door, only to halt when a swirling miasma grew in front of them. "I must apologize for the intrusion, but getting an invitation into the most prestigious hero school in the country is surprisingly difficult. Now, where is All Might? We did go to great lengths in our preparations."

"Your leader said you were here to kill him. Why?" Thirteen-Sensei's voice called out.

"Because--" the villain went silent and unmoving.

"Warp your lackeys out of here and let us pass." The students looked to Thirteen in confusion, but her tilted head showed she was just as confused as they were.

The villain shook its head. Head? Fog? Whatever. "That was not Thirteen speaking, was it? No, one of you must have a brainwashing quirk. No matter; I am immune to such attacks. Now, be scattered and die!"

Waguna tried to teleport to a window so he could escape the facility and hopefully get help, but his line of sight was cut off by the black and purple swirl of energy surrounding them. There were a few shouts, and then chaos.

* * *

Shigaraki scratched his neck as he watched Eraser Head and the NPC with the electricity quirk. That NPC was a higher level than the others and was actually keeping pace with the pro, using some kind of Tron disk. "He's pissing me off. Kurogiri, when you get the chance, get rid of that NPC along with the others."

As soon as Eraser Head’s nullification effect wore off, Kurogiri disappeared from Shigaraki’s side and appeared at the entrance of the USJ. Shigaraki ignored him after that. He was much more interested in what Eraser Head’s hair was doing just then; it almost looked like it had stopped floating for a second. 

* * *

Yaoyorozu, Jirou, and Kaminari landed simultaneously in the Mountain Zone, their backs against a cliff face. 

As soon as they got their feet under them, Momo assessed the situation then glanced at Kyouka, "Do you want me to make you a sword or other weapon?"

Kyouka deadpanned, "The fuck am I supposed to do with a sword? Seriously, give me a tranq gun." Momo flushed but complied and made guns for herself and Kyouka. 

Kaminari meanwhile pulled out his metal batons and waved them wardingly. The two girls almost-amusingly noticed he was psyching himself up, "All right. It's not a problem. Just think of them like you did the robo-villains at the entrance exam. They can't hurt you. Heck they can't touch you. It's fine." It was actually somewhat worrying how nervous he was getting.

"Well, well, looks like we got some girlies here." Some of the villains chuckled. "Say boys, how about we kill the guy and have ourselves a little . . _fun_ with the girls."

And just like that, Kaminari's nervousness was replaced with disgust. "Dude," he snapped, "way to give guys a bad name. I mean seriously--" He darted forward and slapped one of his batons against one of the villain's arms, causing him to scream and collapse, "It really is _shocking_ how badly some guys treat girls."

Several of the villains groaned at the pun; a couple of them even threw up their hands and wandered off to surrender to the police whenever they would arrive. Yaoyorozu and Jirou didn't give them a chance, as they immediately began firing on the retreating villains. 

* * *

Waguna oriented himself as he landed in what appeared to be the landslide zone. Aizawa-Sensei had said no help was coming, which meant someone had to go alert the teachers. Now if only he could find any windows to get out. 

"You must be the teleporter." Waguna whipped around and drew his sword at . . . what had to be the oddest-dressed villain he had ever seen. He was wearing a green mesh bodysuit with gold plate armor and a red cape, and what appeared to be a smoke-filled fishbowl on his head. "I'm not sure what your weakness is," the villain continued, "but I'm pretty sure you will not be able to teleport faster than I can hit you with my energy beams." 

The villain thrust his hands forward and shot twin green blasts of energy; but Waguna was already materializing behind him, sword swiping for the villain's back. Fishbowl lurched forward, causing Waguna's sword to only ruffle his cape, and immediately spun around, firing off another blast. "Nice try, kid." 

Waguna dodged. Barely. The villain was right; his beams were fast. Waguna practiced his teleportation by dodging rubber bullets (his dad was as big a fan of guns as Waguna was of swords) and those seemed sluggish by comparison. It would probably be better to flee and get help than it would to stay and fight. But how? Everything in the distance--from the ceiling to the outer walls--seemed hazy. Surely the USJ wasn't this big? An explosion sounded, not too far away. _'That's that Pomeranian guy, right? Kacchan, Midoriya called him?'_ If Waguna could get to him, he could teleport them and any other students back to the entrance.

He teleported to the lip of the depression he was in and immediately felt a stabbing pain in his thigh. He gasped in shock and just barely registered that he was falling. How? He had teleported onto a stable ledge. His surroundings misted and he found himself in the very disorienting situation of hanging over a cliff by the pipe impaled in his leg. Ignoring the illogicality of a random pipe in the Landslide Zone, he screamed, and sliced free the impaled segment from its main part. Just as he started falling again, he teleported to the other side of the cliff. 

"That was. A mistake." Waguna gurgled out. A metal fragment jutted out of his lower-left abdomen. "That's. Not. Possible." He had checked. He had _seen_. This was supposed to be an open section of rock. 

Clapping. He looked up to see his surroundings shatter into blackness. Only visible were himself, the fragments of metal in his body, and the Fishbowl Villain, now twenty feet tall, approaching and applauding. "I gotta say, you managed to kill yourself faster than I would have thought. I was just supposed to distract you from getting help, but you managed to outplay yourself in such a spectacular fashion." Fishbowl's helmet retracted to reveal a man with short blond hair and a matching beard, grinning savagely. He faded from view, and his voice began echoing from everywhere, "Enjoy the last few minutes of your life kid. No one's coming to save you."

Waguna's vision blurred, and the world faded from view, but not before he caught a glimpse of crumpled buildings and ruined architecture. 

* * *

Tokoyami landed inelegantly in Dark Shadow's hands, amidst squall and lightning. The darkness of the storm strengthened the unruly beast to a worrying degree; fortunately, Tokoyami had practiced reining the denizen of darkness in from an early age. He needed only to let loose the reins a miniscule amount to subdue the villains before him. Any villains with ranged attacks caused no harm to Tokoyami's person, as Dark Shadow skillfully protected its master. One villain. Three. Seven--all fell beneath the Shadow's fury before the rest broke and ran in terror. Excellent. Already villains knew to fear when Tokoyami enjoyed R̠̂ȇ̟v̫͙̓͌e͔͛ľ͚ȑ̺y ī͙̤̔͗͟n̲̏̚͢ ṭ̫̀̄̃͜ẖ̨̊̑ȩ̗̻̑́̀͜͞-- 

"Hey, where's everyone running? The fun just got started!" One of Tokoyami's fellow students vaulted over some debris with a large pole, which shifted mid-vault into a quarterstaff to knock down a retreating villain. He glanced back at Tokoyami with a grin, "Why so gloomy, Birdie?"

. . . . . Curse that foolish walking weapons' safe for ruining his dramatic debut.

* * *

Izuku growled as he landed in the Landslide Zone. He'd been charging a group of villains when a warp gate appeared in front of him and teleported him away before he could halt his momentum. He took stock of his surroundings: he had landed with Shouto and Shoko in the middle of a group of villains. 

However, he literally had to do nothing thanks to Shouto, who had immediately flash-frozen the entire Zone, and Shoko, who had conjured Fire Spears pointing at each of the villains' faces. Izuku blinked at the speedy takedown. Heck it, he could have zapped them with lightning bots; but it was more fun to watch the villains shake in fear and cold. 

As Izuku watched, the Todoroki twins stepped forward, their cold sides visibly and rapidly cooling. Were they planning to attack further? Ten meters away from the villains, they flared their heat sides and bathed the surrounding area in steam from the mixture of heat and cold. In moments, the two were ominously concealed in steam. 

The villains started screaming fearfully as sharp points of ice grew from the ground and joined Shoko's Fire Spears in pointing at their faces. 

"Tell us--" The screams cut off at Shouto's entirely apathetic voice.

"How could you possibly think--" Shoko continued in the same monotone. In the midst of the steam, light flared and coalesced into silhouettes around the two students, flaming armor on Shouto's left side and Shoko's right side.

"To defeat All Might--" Several of the villains were openly crying.

"When you can't even handle a couple students?" They both finished and came into view in front of the most powerful-looking villain, presumably their leader.

Izuku had to say, he gave their dramatic performance a 10/10; and Uncle Loki would probably agree.

Now, time to watch the interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to apologize to all of you for how long it took to get this chapter out. My co-author has been on my back for the last four weeks (seriously, I couldn't get him off. I couldn't shower. It was terrible) to write this. I with it could be longer, but I promise the next chapter won't take so long
> 
> That said, I have way too many ideas for fics crowding my mind, so I'll take some advice I found online. Work on two project at once and procrastinate on Project A by working on Project B and vice versa. That way, you're twice as productive while constantly procrastinating, lol. Check out my new fics once I post them
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought and leave kudos if you liked it! :)


End file.
